Replacing Wounds With A Flower
by The Pack
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the movie would be like if Humphrey were to hang out with Lilly once Kate left for Alpha school? Well now you can. Rated M for possible bad language and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: HELLO EVERYONE HOW ARE WE ALL DOING. Well here it is, the first chapter to my new story. Sorry it took me so long. It's just that my GF broke up with me and it put me through a depressed state, but I'm pretty much over it and I'm back on track. So here's the first chapter to my first multi chapter story. WOOOO. Also before you read I just want to let you know/remind you that I'm not the best with punctuation or grammar or any of that other things that involve writing. I've never been good with adding ? or !, :, ;, pretty much everything like that. So sorry for my lack of knowledge, but I hope you can still read it like you would any story. Now that that's out of the way. Please read and enjoy**_

It's Jasper Park Canada. Humphrey and Kate were rolling around on the ground playfully. Both laughing and having the time of their lives, but would soon end because Kate had somewhere to go.

"KAAAATE. It's time to go", Winston yelled in a strong deep voice. Kate looked over to her dad and realized it was time to go. It was time Kate left for alpha school.

"Oh, I'm coming dad", Kate said as she walked towards her dad.

"Wait, where you going", Humphrey asked, wondering where his best friends dad is taking her.

"Alpha school, it goes till the spring", Kate answered.

"Spring, but that's the whole winter away", Humphrey said, upset that he won't be able to see his friend for a long time. Then as he looked up he saw Winston and gasped at the surprise of his presence.

"I know your Kate's friend, Humphrey, but by next spring, she will be a trained Alpha. The future leader of the pack. Ha ha, no doubt you'll be a clever Omega. Trying to keep the peace", Winston said, but noticed that Humphrey was watching his daughter still and moved his paw in front of him, causing Humphrey to look back up to him.

"Humphrey. Remind us all to have fun", Winston spoke.

"But, but", Humphrey said as he walked backwards a little bit.

"Alphas and Omegas can't ma... Ah ah how do I say it um", Winston said trying to figure out how to say it to a pup like Humphrey. Humphrey rolled his head to the side with a funny smile, waiting for Winston to tell him what he needs to hear.

"As our custom, the law of the pack", Winston said as he walked off.

Humphrey was upset. He didn't want his best friend to leave. Sure he had Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, but Humphrey has a special feeling for Kate. In fact he wanted to be more than just friends, but never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Now it was too late and can only hope she will be interested in him when she gets back.

There Humphrey stands. All alone, with no one to play with. He flattens his ears to his head and is just moments away from bursting out into tears, but is suddenly tackled by three wolves. Those wolves are none other than Humphrey's good friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. All laughing and having a good time. Humphrey laughs and enjoys his friends company for a few seconds, but sees Kate for one last second as she walks away. Humphrey frowns and has no idea how he'll survive without her. His friends get off of him and start tackling each other. Humphrey lowers his head and walks off towards the stream that him and Kate would always swim and talk around. After a few sad minutes he reaches the stream and looks at his reflection. He sees Kate next to him, smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder. Humphrey sighs as he sees the image fade away as a leaf falls in the water. A little further down the stream, Humphrey notices Lilly, Kate's sister. He notices the loneliness and boredom on her face and feels bad, so he came up with a way to cheer her up. Humphrey got up and slowly walked over to Lilly unnoticed until he sat next to her. Lilly looked to her side and saw Humphrey. She gave a small smile and looked back into the stream.

"Oh, hi Humphrey. What are you doing here", Lilly asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Well I happened to notice that you seemed a little bored and thought you needed some company", Humphrey said.

Lilly was surprised that he was willing to spend some time with her to help end her extreme boredom. As she looked up into Humphrey's eyes she could tell that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She gave him a small smile, happy that he asked her.

"Sure Humphrey, I could use some company. Thanks", Lilly said, appreciative that he was there to spend some time with her.

"I couldn't just let you sit around here all day doing nothing, it was my pleasure", Humphrey said smiling back. Lilly gave him a huge smile and scooted herself closer to him, looking the other way blushing, embarrassed about what she did. After a few moments of awkward silence, Humphrey decided to break it.

"So you want to do anything", Humphrey asked, hoping she'd say yes because sitting there was ok, but they could be doing something a little more fun.

Lilly has never done anything with Humphrey before. In fact the only times she ever sees him is when they eat at the feeding grounds. They hardly even know each other. She had no idea what they could do together.

"I don't know, did you have any ideas", Lilly asked, not knowing anything they could do together. After a few seconds of thinking, Humphrey had an idea.

"Hey, Lilly. How would you like to try log sledding", Humphrey suggested.

"That sounds kind of dangerous", Lilly said in a frightening voice. Worried that if she went she would get hurt for doing such a crazy thing.

"Don't worry, Lilly. I'll be right behind you the whole time", Humphrey said. Reassuring her that everything will be fine.

After a few moments, Lilly made her decision. She looked at Humphrey with a heart warming smile and gave him a nod.

"Sure, Humphrey. Sounds like fun", Lilly said as she got up on all fours.

"Great. Come on", Humphrey said as he pulled on Lilly's paw which caused her to blush madly.

After a while of walking Humphrey and Lilly made it to the hill, found a nice half hollowed out log, and rode down the hill smoothly. Ever since that day Lilly loved to log sled. Not only did she find a new hobby, she found a new best friend. (I would go into more detail about the log sled, but I really want to move on lol)

It's spring. The sun is always shinning down, the flowers are blooming, polluting the air with pollen(It's spring ok). We find all our omegas having fun(well that's a surprise).

"Wooo hoooo", a voice yelled coming down one of the hills. That yell was coming from our fun loving omega that we all know to be none other than, Humphrey. Log sledding down his favorite hill, having a fun time with his best friend. The cute, pure, and innocent omega, Lilly. Sitting in front of him in the same log as Humphrey. Also yelling and having a fun time.

"Quick, Lilly. Take a left", Humphrey yelled, giving out orders on what to do.

The log went left as the both of them leaned to the side. From behind there was another sled catching up beside them.

"YEEEEE HAAAAAAA", yelled voices in the sled behind. Those voices were from Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. Ever since Lilly enjoyed to log sled, they all decided to race each other. Lilly was offered to sled with Salty, Shaky, and mooch all separately, but she always rode with Humphrey. They were a team and they could never part with each other. Humphrey and Lilly were in the lead, but the others were catching up.

"Humphrey up ahead. Take another left", Lilly yelled as they came up to another turn. Once they reached another 20 feet they came up to a jump and sent them all flying through the air with Salty, Shaky, and Mooch now in the lead. The team of three turned around at Humphrey and Lilly and gave them all smirks, but Lilly noticed something up ahead. A boulder that they had no way of dodging.

"Guys, breaks, breaks", Lilly yelled.

"Breaks", everyone else said as they were confused on why she said breaks, but then they all looked up ahead and saw the boulder. Everyone screamed as they braced for impact. After another few seconds they all hit the boulder which caused the logs to break and sent them all to fly through the air screaming. Salty, Shaky, and Mooch landed in a pile, groaning from all the pain that landing put them in. Then out of no where Humphrey and Lilly landed on top of them, rolling off of them until they came to a stop. When they did, Lilly was on top of Humphrey, with their noses touching. They both opened their eyes and noticed their noses touching. They both let out a gasp from the surprise, blushing madly. Humphrey's heart rate increased as he felt like it would explode out of his chest. He's known Lilly all his life and has always enjoyed being around her, but something about her has always made him feel amazing. He just doesn't know what it is. After a few more seconds, Lilly was the first one to snap out of her daze and got off Humphrey, blushing madly, looking the other way feeling embarrassed.

"S-sorry Humphrey", Lilly said, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"It's, it's okay, Lilly", Humphrey said getting up on all fours.

It was silent for a few minutes between the two, when finally their friends came over and pointed out in the valley.

"Hey guys look who's back", Salty said pointing.

Humphrey and Lilly squinted trying to figure out who it is they wanted them to see. The wolf was tan and looked familiar to them both. After a few seconds of focusing in on the figure they knew who it was.

"Kate", they both yelled. Excited that she's back.

Kate was on her first hunt and was trying her best to not screw it up. She stalked the caribou through the tall grass. Keeping her eyes focused on her surroundings and trying to think of a way to use them to her advantage. She found a log and hid behind it, still unnoticed by the caribou. As she carefully walked to taller grass, she was followed by Candu and Hutch. Two other Alphas helping out with the hunt. Hutch being the big, strong, smart, Alpha male. Candu was the short/small, kind of a jerk, mostly all talk(sorry if your a candu fan. Just observations is all), Alpha male.

Not too far in front of Kate are the caribou, unaware of her presence.

Up on the ridge where all the omegas were watching, Mooch noticed something further down the valley.

"Hey Look", Mooch pointed out.

Over on the right side of the valley were two of the Eastern pack wolves. They were walking through the tall grass on the opposite side of Kate, Candu, and Hutch.

"Pssst. Candu, Hutch. We got company", Kate said.

As Kate and the group was about to pounce on one of the caribou. The two alpha wolves from the Eastern pack jumped out at the caribou, startling them and causing them to run off, almost causing one to hit Kate which annoyed her. Kate let out an annoyed sound and ran after the caribou with Candu and Hutch following behind. Then coming around the corner came the two Eastern wolves, running back with terrified looks on their faces. Kate was confused as to what it could be that scared them. As she looked back in front of her she noticed more caribou, like a lot of it. A whole stampeded came running into them.

"Holy c", Humphrey said but was cut off as Kate screamed "Caribou".

Kate and her team quickly turned around and started running for their lives.

"Candu, Hutch move towards the sides", Kate yelled. Candu and Hutch ran to the other side of the valley while Kate stayed to the left. Then as she came up to a root hanging out the side of the valleys wall, she jumped up to it, gripped it with her teeth, and swung herself up onto a ledge overlooking the valley. She noticed a log for cover and saw the two Eastern wolves heading in the direction.

"Ohhhhh. We'll settle the score later", Kate said aggravated that she will have to do something to save the two rival wolves. She got a running start and jumped out into the stampede. She landed on top of one of the caribou's back and jumped off of it and onto another, repeating the process until she caught up to the two wolves. She jumped on them, pulling them to the side by the log for cover. The stampede jumped over the log not hitting Kate or the two wolves. After the stampede passed, Kate let them go and they all shook it off. Hutch ran up to Kate to see if she was alright which she replied yes to. Then Candu came running up to The male known as Scar. Do to his scars seen across his body. Looking angry and aggressive.

"Hey what's your problem", Candu yelled. "stupid Eastern dog, that was our hunt, you can't just snake it out from under us", Candu yelled, annoyed that they ruined his teams hunt.

Kate noticed Candu's anger and how he wanted to insult and degrade Scar just to piss him off. She didn't want to start something and came in.

"Candu back off", Kate ordered because she didn't want a fight to start.

"You better listen to the girl", The female, Eastern wolf said, bearing her teeth. Her name was Claw and has been known for her craziness when she gets into a fight. She's not afraid to show off her wild side.

After claw threatened Candu, he was ready to tear them limb from limb. His anger over powered him and he growled back with great rage. Hutch had to help out his buddy and tackled Claw to the ground. Biting her hair and pulling on it.

"Candu, Hutch break it up", Kate yelled getting mad at them for not obeying orders.

"Hey guys is it just me or should we help", Humphrey asked his friends.

"Let's do this", Lilly said with determination.

Everyone was still fighting each other while Kate had no idea what to do. Humphrey and Lilly along with their friends slid down the side of the valley until they were all standing in front of Kate.

"Hey, Kate", Humphrey said. "How you doing".

"Humphrey. Is that you", Kate asked, seeing how much he's grown since the last time she saw him.

Then they all heard Candu making more threats and had to end this. Humphrey looked back at Lilly with a smile.

"Are you ready, Lilly", Humphrey asked.

"You know it", Lilly replied.

So they went running out into the fight With terrified screams trying to get their attention. Everyone fighting looked at them and Humphrey and Lilly yelled "STAMPEDE".

Everyone was so scared that they didn't even bother looking for the stampede and all ran towards their pack.

"Come on, Scar. We're out of here", Claw said grabbing her mate and running.

Once everyone calmed down, Candu and Hutch looked around and didn't see any stampede at all.

"Hey what's up", Candu asked confused. "Where's the stampede", he asked as he looked at Humphrey and Lilly.

"Well it stopped you guys from fighting and the two Eastern wolves left for their pack so I don't know why your complaining", Humphrey said with a smile.

"Western hunt group. Get back to the den", Winston yelled. A little mad at them for starting a fight. "And Omegas. Good job", Winston said, proud of them for doing their job as he walked back to his den.

Humphrey gave a small smile to the complement and thought he should do the same to Lilly for doing a good job.

"Nice work on your acting Lilly. If I weren't part of the act I would be completely convinced", Humphrey said complementing on her acting.

"Thanks, Humphrey", Lilly said smiling from her complement.

"No really, you did good", Humphrey said. Really meaning what he said.

"Thanks. It really means a lot, Humphrey", Lilly said giving him a huge smile and looking him in the eyes.

Humphrey looked back and smiled. Then Kate walked by and told Lilly it was time to go.

"Sorry, Humphrey. I got to head back home now. I'll see you later", Lilly said following her sister back to their den.

"See you Lilly", Humphrey yelled.

Kate and Lilly walked beside each other in silence. After such a long time of not talking with each other made it a little awkward. Kate decided to break the silence and spoke up.

"So, Lilly. Your looking nice. The little Hair over your eye thing. It looks good on you", Kate said.

"Thanks", Lilly said.

"How long have you and Humphrey been hanging out", Kate asked.

"Since the day you left. I was sitting down by the stream bored when he came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out and do something together", Lilly replied.

"Yeah. He's always been a nice guy and helping someone in need", Kate said.

"Yeah. He is a nice guy isn't he", Lilly said. Thinking about the day he asked her to hang out and how nice it was of him to ask her.

Lilly didn't know what it was, but something about Humphrey made things feel magical. Every time he's around her she feels amazing. What does the feeling mean though.

_**Well there's the first chapter everyone. Yes I know most of the chapter is based off of what really did happen in the movie, but only because you had to know how everything worked. Well I still hope you enjoyed it. Took me longer to finish it than I thought. Oh well as long as its done. I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter so no promises if I will update in the next few weeks. Sorry if I don't. Anyway I'll see you around the site everyone**_.


	2. Chapter 2 No Freedom

_**Authors Note: HELLO. How are we today. I hope your in good enough condition to read my new chapter of RWWAF. That's right chapter 2 is here. Sorry it took me so long. With it being summer my parents have me doing a lot of work outside lately. I have helped build a patio, help put barkdust in our garden. I mean I've just been busy helping around the house and other family and friend related things. So for the late chapter I am deeply sorry. TATTERED AND TORN. Sorry been obsessed with music lately and getting inspired by a lot new bands. For those who don't know I'm a song writer and I want to join a band someday. So just saying is all. I don't know why I'm still talking so I'll let you go now. So please read and enjoy.  
**_

Chapter 2. No Freedom

It's jasper park. We left off with Kate and Lilly walking home from a disappointed hunt. The Eastern pack ruined their hunt, leaving the Western pack with no food. Kate, Lilly, and Winston were walking up the slope to their den with sad faces. Eve saw her family and smiled at their presence, but frowned when she realized they came back empty handed. Eve let out a sad sigh. Winston walked up to her to tell her the news.

"Eastern pack wolves ruined Kate's hunt".

Eve let out snap and a growl from hearing about the Eastern wolves, but calmed down when Winston said the Omegas broke up the fight. Then Eve walked inside the den to get ready for dinner. She took a good look at Lilly and noticed she was starring off into space.

"Hey, Lilly. What are you thinking about", Eve asked, wondering what her daughter could possibly be thinking about.

"Ohh just thinking about Humphrey is all, mom", Lilly replied.

"Hm, what about Humphrey", Eve asked

"N-nothing mom", Lilly said done thinking about it.

"Ok", Eve said not seeing any reason to continue talking about it. Then Eve looked at Kate and saw how sad she looked with her head low.

"Kate your slouching", Eve said.

Kate got up and stopped looking sad.

"Thank you dear, you see how strong and beautiful you are", Eve said complimenting her other daughter.

"Winston come join us for dinner", Eve called. "NOW"

Winston noticed his mate calling him, so he turned around and walked back into the den.

"Thank you honey", Eve said.

The only thing they had to eat was a few small pieces of meat left on the bones from a dead caribou.

"Scraps and bones is no type of dinner. Not for my pack", Winston said. Mad that they will not be eating a good meal tonight.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just those Eastern wolves", Kate said hoping she didn't disappoint her parents.

"It's not your fault, Kate. When they crossed into our territory, they broke pack law", Winston said. Letting his daughter know that it's not her fault for failing the hunt.

"Winston", a voice called outside the den.

Winston and Eve walked out to see Hutch, with Candu following behind with another wolf known as Richard (Sorry if this guy has a name from the movie, but I've never heard it before).

"Candu was jumped, by a group of Eastern wolves", Hutch stated.

Eve walked over to see Candu's injuries.

"Oh it ain't nothing", Candu said, but felt a lot of pain when Eve moved his fur out of the way so that she could see it.

Candu had a deep claw mark near his neck. Eve was concerned that it could be infected, so she told Richard to get him into the den. Then Eve looked at Winston with a smile.

"Winston, honey. Whoever did this, let's rip his tail off and shove it down his throat", Eve said in a sweet and calm voice, but what she was talking about wasn't at all sweet or calm.

Winston looked at his mate with wide eyes. She used to be a very nice and none threatening wolf, but when she had her two daughters, she became a little over protective.

Winston heard his name called and turned around to see Hutch.

"Sir. Are we just gonna let them keep raiding our hunts and", Hutch said, but was interrupted by Winston as he put his paw up.

"Put our Alphas on the hunt", Winston said.

"Already done, sir", Hutch said.

Winston looked over to see his top Alphas keeping an eye out for more Eastern wolves. Seeing that Hutch is already on top of things.

"Good job", Winston said. Then Hutch dismissed himself with a nod and walked off.

Lilly walked out of the den. She looked off to the side of the cliff and saw Humphrey with his friends, telling the pack what they can do for food. She smiled from seeing how responsible Humphrey is at his job. Trying to help the pack when needed. Lilly then turned around and headed back in the den.

"Ok guys. We don't got any caribou, so we need to find something else. Lucky for you all, me and my friends here have a suggestion. We bring you berries", Humphrey said as him and his friends pulled out some berries from behind their backs. Dangling it in front of them.

The wolves in front of them growled from them not liking their idea and how ridiculous eating berries sounded.

"Not a fan of the berries than. Ok what about squirrels", Humphrey said holding out two of them.

The wolves stopped their growling and started to drool and pant over the squirrels.

The squirrels screamed in terror at the thought of being eaten. They escaped from Humphrey's grasp and ran away.

The wolves in front of them started making threatening faces. Mad at them for letting the squirrels go.

"Anyone up for log sledding", Humphrey said in a nervous voice. When no one bought it Humphrey and his friends ran for it off into the woods.

Later that day Winston had something he needed to do. He walked up to the edge of the cliff near the stream that separated the two packs. Winston threw his head up and howled a message across the canyon. He waited a few seconds and received a howl from someone on the other side. Winston walked back down the cliff and continued to walk down the slope that led to the stream separating the packs. On the other side of the stream near the trees you could see a pair of eyes peeking threw the shadows of the trees. They came forward to where you could see the face of the owner of those eyes. Then the whole body came out of the shadows, revealing itself to the light. The wolf was male with a light brown color. Was an old age wolf with long fur on the sides of his face.

"Winston", the wolf said in a clear, light voice.

"Tony. Your looking good", Winston spoke as they continued to walk forward.

Tony jumped over the stream and as he landed there was a light crunch sound.

"Ohh my back feels like wood I got this disk that keeps cracking", Tony said as he moved his head back and forth to put the disk back in the right place.

"You know, Tony you are one crazy wolf", Winston said.

"Yeah", Tony replied.

"Yeah. Like that little game of tag you guys played during our hunt. Your just lucky that my Omegas were there to break up the fight.

Not to far away in the canyon was Kate, peeking through the bushes trying to listen in on the conversation. She was just on her way back to the den after spending some time with her friends she hasn't seen since she left for alpha school, when she heard her fathers voice not too far away from her location. She walked down the slope and hid behind some bushes, keeping her ears open to what her father and Tony were saying.

(Back to Winston and Tony)

"Yes I know. My two Alphas Claw and Scar told me about the second stampede coming", Tony said.

Winston started to chuckle to himself because Tony didn't know that the whole stampede thing was fake, Holding his paw in front of his mouth to try to keep Tony from hearing. Kate even let out a few giggles herself, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What, what's so funny, Winston", Tony asked wondering what he's laughing at.

"Nothing, nothing, Tony", Winston said. "Anyway, you shouldn't have sent those wolves over to our territory", Winston said mad at Tony.

"You know there's no caribou in the East", Tony said aggravated that Winston was questioning his actions.

"You got a problem", Winston said.

"Unite the packs, Winston. It was you who gave the big speech that your daughter Kate, and my son Garth, would marry, and unite the packs.

"Huh", Kate said, surprised that her father said that without her knowing it.

"Garth knows his responsibilities. Does Kate", Tony asked.

Winston was thrown a little off guard. Not knowing that Tony would bring up his daughter like that.

"Don't worry, she knows", Winston lied, not wanting Tony to know he hasn't mentioned it to Kate at all.

"Good. She can meet Garth tonight, at the moonlight howl", Tony said as he started to leave. "I won't let my pack starve, Winston. If we have to, we'll fight for the valley", Tony said in a threading voice as he stomped on a lone flower. Then he walked off back to his pack.

"That would be a huge mistake", Winston said under his breath. He turned around and what he saw surprised him. Kate was right there starring at him with mad eyes.

"Kate, umm it's a", Winston spoke, but was cut off when Kate started yelling at him.

"Dad what the hell was that", Kate yelled, mad at her father for not telling her.

"Kate I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but there's been a change in plans.

"I can't believe your actually going to let this happen", Kate said starting to cry a little.

"Listen, Kate I'm sorry, but I had no other choice. It's for the pack", Winston said. "Now come on, Kate. You should probably head back and get ready".

Kate just turned around and headed back without saying another word. Still made at her dad for not telling her and making her decisions.

Winston frowned at the site of his daughter upset. He didn't want to force her into a marriage, but he had to think of his pack first.

Later that day, when it was getting dark out. Back near the woods was Salty, Shaky, and Mooch playing one of their favorite games. Berry Ball. A game where you pass a berry back and forth without it touching the ground. In the middle of their game, Humphrey came walking over to them a little worried that they might be late for their big night.

"Guys, what are you doing. We got to get ready for the moonlight howl", Humphrey said, wishing they'd take the whole "getting ready for the moonlight howl" a little more seriously. "Guys, girls, wolves", Humphrey said as his friends finally managed to screw up the game and drop the berry.

Since Salty, Shaky, and mooch have been playing Berry Ball for the past hour or so, it has left them covered in berry juice. So they all jumped into the nearest water puddle and washed up.

Humphrey shook his head with a smile on his face, knowing how weird his friends are.

At the main Alphas den was Winston and Eve waiting outside for their daughters to come out. First was Kate with Lilly following behind. Kate had a purple flower in her right ear, making her look amazing to any male wolf that walks by her. Winston walked up to Kate to talk with her.

"I'm sorry we had to do this to you, Ka...", Winston said, but was interrupted when Kate started to speak.

"No dad, I was only thinking about myself at first. Now I just want what's best for the pack. Besides this guy might not be that bad", Kate said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kate. Me and your mom are so proud of you", Winston said with a smile. Winston then stepped away and Eve walked up.

"Kate you look so beautiful", Eve said. "But remember. If Garth gets out of line, take those beautiful teeth of yours. Go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking", Eve said with a smile.

Kate looked at her mom with wide eyes from hearing such a crazy thing, then spoke up.

"Ahh sure mom I'll keep that in mind", Kate said. "You ready, Lilly"

"Yeah I'm ready", Lilly replied.

"Ok let's go", Kate said as her and Lilly left for the moonlight howl.

The moonlight howl was starting. All the couples were getting together up on a mountain like structure known as the Howling Rock. Where all the couples go to during a full moon to howl and dance together. It really is a beautiful place to see during the full moon. Some of the light reflected off the rocks and waterfall that went through the middle.

Near the pathway that lead to the top of the Howling Rock was Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, hiding behind a bush. Keeping their eyes out for any good looking Omega girls. Then coming up the slope was two of the hottest Omegas in the pack. Candy and Sweets. They were discussing how to loosen knots in their fur, both unaware of the Omega guys watching them. Salty finally stepped out and told them he's got this.

As Candy and Sweets walked by, Salty gave them both a wave with his paw.

"Hey", Salty said, but wasn't noticed at first. "Hey"

Candy and Sweets heard him the second time and turned around to look at him.

Once Salty got their attention he finally realized he had nothing else to say. He turned around to look at his friends.

"That's all I got", Salty said.

Shaky and Mooch facepawed from how stupid he could be from only knowing 'Hey'.

Candy and Sweets Laughed at him and both walked away and tried to find another howling partner.

Humphrey finally arrived. He saw the whole thing and walked up to Salty.

"You guys are fucking assholes", Humphrey said as he smacked Salty in the back of the head. "Tell the girls they look nice and then ask if they want to howl with you, but when you yelled 'Hey' I actually thought you had them"

"So you think you can do better", Salty asked.

"Oh please. Next girl that walks up the hill, she's mine", Humphrey said as he saw the pack leaders daughters coming up the slope with the others looking themselves.

Everyone stared at Kate, seeing all her amazing features and how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Wow", Everyone said. "Kate is hot", they all said as Kate waved her hair back and forth, but Humphrey was looking at someone else. He stared down on the girl right next to Kate.

"Wow, Lilly looks amazing", Humphrey said as he stared at Her. Seeing her amazing features. Her pure white fur, her hair covering her left eye which made her look super cute. The way the moonlight made her glow. He never really noticed how beautiful she was until now.

All of Humphrey's friends looked at him with goofy smiles. Humphrey noticed it and was confused as to why they were looking at him like that.

"What", Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey's in love, Humphrey's in love", His friends said mockingly as they clapped their paws.

"Shut up you guys, no I'm not", Humphrey said as he didn't want his friends to think of him like that.

"Can't deny it, Humphrey", Shaky said.

"I'm not denying it guys. We're just, friends", Humphrey said with a straight face.

"Ok if you say so", Mooch said.

Humphrey always thought of Lilly as a great friend. Probably even his best friend. She was always there for him. Even when they were younger back when Humphrey twisted his right paw and couldn't walk. Lilly carried him all the way back to the pack healer. He couldnt walk for the rest of the day and Lilly spent the whole time watching him. Every time he's around her he feels amazing. What do all these feelings mean to him. He shook off the idea as he snapped back to reality.

"Hey guys I'll catch you later", Humphrey said as he started walking away.

All his friends walked out in front of him before he got far.

"Wow", Salty said.

"Where do you think your going", Mooch asked.

"Umm. To go get a howling partner", Humphrey said. Confused why his friends really cared.

"Ohh yeah, who with", Shaky asked.

"Just whoever I think will be a good howler. Ca-can I go now", Humphrey said.

"Come on, Humphrey tell us", Salty said. "Or we just might have to 'Wolf pile'", Salty said as him, Shaky, and Mooch tackled Humphrey and started rolling around. They kept rolling until they all hit a rock, causing Humphrey to fly through the air screaming. After a few seconds he hit a tree and fell down on some of the branches, finally catching himself on the bottom, pulling himself up a little.

As he hung there for a few seconds. Kate and Lilly were walking right under him, completely unaware of his presence. Humphrey heard them talking and listened in on their conversation.

"So, Kate do you see Garth", Lilly asked her sister.

"You know I'm not even sure what he looks like, but I'm sure", Kate said, but gasped at the site she was seeing.

Up on the top of the ledge, stood a big, strong looking male wolf with brown fur and tannish underbelly. He had hazel green eyes and posture as great as any wolf anyone has ever seen.

"I'll know him when I see him", Kate said finishing her sentence. Looking at him with wide eyes.

Kate still stared at him with amazement, knowing that this was her future mate. She had no idea he would look so handsome.

Garth noticed the two females staring at him and looked to his side to see who it was. He saw Lilly, but was only amazed when he saw Kate and realized that was his future mate.

"Hey, Kate", Garth yelled. Glad she finally made it.

"Wow", Humphrey thought. Noticing how Garth looked like a complete ladies wolf.

"Oh, Garth", Kate said nervously as he walked closer to her.

Humphrey was still up on the tree limb completely unnoticed. Continuing to listen to their conversations, but then Humphrey heard a cracking noise. He looked to his right and saw the branch starting to snap. He didn't have enough time to react as him and the whole tree branch fell to the ground right in front of Kate and Lilly, almost hitting Garth as he was only an inch away from getting knocked on the head.

"Humphrey", Kate yelled annoyed at him.

"What", Humphrey asked as he got up and stretched out his muscles from the pain of the landing.

"What do you think your doing", Kate asked as she stared at him with some anger in her eyes.

"You know, I was just hanging around", Humphrey said with a chuckle, but frowned when Kate didn't change her angry expression.

Kate facepawed at Humphrey's stupid joke.

"You know you really get on my nerves sometimes, Humphrey".

"I'm sorry, Kate", Humphrey said with a sad face as he flattened his ears to his head and put his tail between his legs.

"I don't wanna hear it. Just get the hell out of here", Kate yelled.

Humphrey walked away feeling bad for getting in the way with Kate's future mate. He kept his head low and frowned as he walked back down the slope.

Lilly felt bad for Humphrey. She always thought of him as a great person, and would never do anything wrong on purpose. She was a little angry at her sister for being so harsh on him.

"Kate, that was really rude. You should know better than to treat Humphrey like that. He deserves better. You know he didn't mean it", Lilly said defending Humphrey. She ran off in search of Humphrey to give him some comfort. Hoping she could find a way to cheer him up.

_**AND WE'RE DONE lol. So that's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I TOLD YOU TO READ AND ENJOY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. Lol jk. Just messing with ya people. Yes I know it's still a lot like the real movie and I apologize, but that's just how it works. I mean this is only what happens when Humphrey is great friends with Lilly now. Not much is gonna change, but once we get to the next chapter things are really going to change. Anyway sorry I havn't been working as much as I should. I'll be sure to give you chapter 3 really soon. Hopefully. It would be nice to get some reviews on my story, so I know how I'm doing. I might have done a sloppy job on the chapter idk. That's what I want reviews for. It really does help, and it encourages me to write faster. So please review if you can. Well I'll be seeing ya around the site everyone. TATTERED AND TORN. Love that song. Alright peace everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Conflicts Answers

_**WUZ UP. Hey everyone it's The Pack here with yet another chapter and like I promised it would be updated faster than last time. So here it is. Another chapter to feed your addiction to. So please read and enjoy.**_

Chapter 3. Conflicts Answers

(Where we left off) Everyone was at the moonlight howl. Humphrey had just embarrassed himself in front of Kate and Garth. After being told to go away by Kate. Humphrey walked away feeling ashamed of himself, not even looking back at them. We are at the part where Lilly just left to find him.

"What was that all about", Garth asked wondering what he just saw go down.

"Oh that's just Humphrey. He's a nice guy and all, but he never takes anything seriously. I feel bad for yelling at him, but we should probably get going ourselves", Kate said.

So Kate and Garth walked up the slope and started talking about themselves. (basically what happened in the real movie)

Back to Lilly.

Lilly walked back down the slope in search of Humphrey. She felt bad for Humphrey because she didn't think he deserved to be yelled at like that. They've been best friends for a long time. They both enjoy the same activities such as Log sledding, telling jokes and making people laugh, taking walks, just in general having fun. So Lilly was determined to comfort her friend.

After a few minutes of searching, she heard a few whimpers and sobs coming from behind some bushes near the end of the slope. She walked over and peeked through and saw Humphrey crying near a pond. Lilly's heart fell. She hated seeing him like that. She knew she had to do something and walked up behind him unnoticed.

"Humphrey", Lilly called out, not knowing how else to approach him.

"L-L-Lilly", Humphrey stuttered from how upset he was.

"You gonna be alright", Lilly asked as she walked up to him more.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah", Humphrey mumbled, not finding enough strength to clearly say it.

Lilly walked up right beside him and opened her arms out for a hug.

"Come here you poor thing", Lilly said.

Humphrey opened his arms out and hugged Lilly, enjoying the comfort she was giving him and sniffled into her chest.

"Thank you, Lilly", Humphrey said. "Hey, Lilly"

"Yeah"

"Do you think I'm annoying", Humphrey asked.

"No, of course you aren't", Lilly replied. "Your perfect. Your nice, sweet, and kind. Your fun, your funny. I really enjoy your company", Lilly said still hugging him.

Humphrey was surprised she actually liked him that much. He could just explode with happiness at that point, but he kept his cool and thought of all the nice things about Lilly.

"Well thank you, Lilly. That means a lot to me", Humphrey said. "And your the nicest, most caring, most innocent and kind wolf I've ever met", Humphrey said.

Lilly released from the hug and looked up at Humphrey and into his eyes. Humphrey looked back, staring into her beautiful, violet eye. Humphrey also noticed how her whole body was just amazing. She was so cute that he froze as he stared at her.

Lilly couldn't take her eyes off Humphrey either. He looked so handsome. She never took notice of all his amazing features before. He wasn't strongly built, but just enough.

They both looked into each others eyes again. Both lost in the beauty of one another's. Lilly leaned up as Humphrey leaned down to her, both their muzzles getting closer and closer each second, until finally their muzzles connected. Sending both of them into a deep, passionate kiss. They both closed their eyes, savoring the moment. Lilly let out a few soft moans into Humphrey's mouth as she enjoyed every second of the kiss.

Humphrey never knew what all these feelings meant to him. All this time he was conflicted with himself, not knowing what it was that he felt towards Lilly. Until now. He was in love and all those feelings that were bottled up inside have finally been released, and he felt amazing.

Lilly never knew that this is what she was feeling the whole time. It was love that she felt towards Humphrey. After all this time she didn't know what it was that made her heart pump when she saw him. Now she can finally be free, and she felt amazing.

After a few minutes, they both released from the kiss and looked at each other smiling. Lilly blushed a little, feeling weird after what she just did. After a few seconds, Humphrey spoke up.

"Lilly. I love you", Humphrey said. "I never really noticed it until now. We've been best friends for almost our whole life now, and every time I'm around you, something inside me wants to just explode with joy. I love you Lilly, I really do", Humphrey confessed. Telling Lilly what he really felt inside.

Lilly was taken back by his words. She never knew that he felt that way towards her. Lilly's heart rate increased and she almost fainted from the joy she felt. She kept her cool and replied back to him.

"Humphrey. I-I love you too. And I know what you mean, cause I felt the same way towards you. I had no idea what it was, but now I do", Lilly said looking him in the eyes.

Humphrey almost collapsed to the ground from what he just heard. It felt like he was about to have a heart attack from how fast his heart was pumping. No words could describe how amazing he truly felt, but this is as close as he could get. Complete, pure, happiness. He stared back in her eyes and said

"Lilly, would you howl with me in a song", Humphrey asked.

She gave him a smile, glad he asked.

"I'd love to howl with you, Humphrey", Lilly said. Then they both threw their heads back, but right as they were about to start, they both heard the most nerve racking, horrible, ear shattering howl they ever heard. They both looked up and saw that it was Garth who made that horrid sound with Kate walking down the slope slowly after and Garth following behind trying to get her back.

"Looks like Garth wasn't as much as a ladies man than we thought", Humphrey chuckled. (again sorry if your also a Garth fan, but that howl was horrible).

"Anyway do you want to continue", Humphrey asked

"Sure", Lilly replied. They both threw their heads back again in a romantic, beautiful howl. After a few seconds Humphrey started to sing.

_It's clear I found my place, and remain in perfect peace. It's not your fault you made me hurt, I'm just glad that I'm your first. Heaven dropped an angel into my arms, and stay with me to save me now. If you get taken away from me, I will die from the pain. I need another breath to win the fight, as you fill my lungs with life._

Caring sympathy, I'm glad to see, you here next to me, cause we were meant to be. caring sympathy.

When I say you'll be alright, I'll keep my promise and sacrifice my life. No longer will you be scared, and I'll hold you in my arms. I need another breath to win the fight, as you fill my lungs with life.

Caring sympathy, I'm glad to see, you here next to me, cause we were meant to be. Your what I need, you set my soul free, and I'm sorry, that it took us so long to be. Caring sympathy.

I'll hold you tight, tears fall at night. keep me alive, your all that's left. If I loose you, I wont move on.

Caring sympathy, I'm glad to see, you here next to me, cause we were meant to be. Your what I need, you set my soul free, and I'm sorry, that it took us so long to be. Caring sympathy.

I'm just glad that your in my arms.

(Yes I wrote that song. PM me or something if you want the original version)

Humphrey was done. He had just let out all of his emotions towards Lilly in a song. He looked back down at Lilly and saw her start to tear up, but they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Humphrey. That was beautiful", Lilly said feeling like the luckiest wolf ever.

"You know what else is beautiful", Humphrey asked. "You"

Lilly leaned in for another kiss. Humphrey accepted it, connecting their muzzles in another passionate kiss. They both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment more. Lilly let out a few soft moans into Humphrey's mouth, loving what they were doing. Then Humphrey felt Lilly push her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't expecting Lilly to make a move like that, but he wasn't complaining. Humphrey then proceeded to stick his tongue in her mouth which she accepted and they both made out passionately. They continued to make out until someone behind them yelled.

"Hey, get a room you two", The wolf said mockingly.

Humphrey and Lilly both released from the kiss and blushed from being seen like that, but they let it slip and the wolf walked off laughing.

"Hey, Lilly. I really don't want this moment to end, but I should probably get back to my den", Humphrey said hoping she'd understand.

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight", Lilly asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course you can stay with me", Humphrey said smiling.

So Lilly followed Humphrey back to his den, both their tails intertwined. It didn't take long to get there because Humphrey's den wasn't that far away.

"Well here we are", Humphrey said. "It's not much, but I've never had anyone else over before".

"Well expect it to happen more, because I'm gonna be spending a lot more time with you", Lilly said as she nuzzled him.

"Well we should get some sleep", Humphrey said as he yawned and lied down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired myself", Lilly said as she lied down right next to Humphrey, cuddling up with him then closing her eyes herself.

"Oh and, Lilly", Humphrey said getting her attention.

"Yeah", Lilly replied wondering what he wanted.

"Thank you".

"For what", Lilly asked.

"For choosing me", Humphrey said.

"I'm glad I did", Lilly replied as she gave his muzzle a lick. Then they both fell asleep together.

(Sunrise)

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, bringing light into most of the Western pack dens. With one of those dens being Humphrey's. As the sun rose a little bit more, it shinned right onto Lilly's eye lids. She felt the sun hitting her, so she opened her eyes and squinted from the brightness. She got up on all fours and stretched. She looked around the den and saw Humphrey still asleep. They had both confessed their feelings to each other last night and then both howled with Humphrey singing the most beautiful song she ever heard. Then was the kissing, which Lilly enjoyed the most. She loved the feeling of Humphrey's muzzle on hers, then feeling his tongue go inside her mouth. She wanted a kiss from Humphrey so badly right now, but then realized that her parents are probably scared to death from her not showing up at home last night.

"Oh no, my mom's gonna kill me", Lilly thought. Knowing that her moms not going to like her wandering off without notice.

Lilly then started to walk back to her den, but then took one last look at Humphrey. She walked back over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, Humphrey. I'll see you later today. Love you, bye", Lilly said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But the turtle always knows not to fly into trees at night", Humphrey said in his sleep, not fully awake yet.

Lilly let out a few giggles and just walked out the den.

"I'll just take that as 'I love you too'", Lilly said as she continued walking back to her parents den.

After a few minutes Lilly finally made it home. She walked up the slope, and when she got to the entrance she called out to her parents.

"Mom, dad. Sorry I didn't come home last night I was", Lilly said, but never got to finish as her mom came running at her and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Lilly I'm so glad your okay. We were so worried", Eve said as she continued to hug her daughter.

"I was just over at Humphrey's", Lilly said not knowing her parents would react like this.

"What were you doing at Humphrey's", Eve asked wondering what they've been up to. "You know we'll discuss it later. Have you seen your sister", Eve asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Kate? I haven't seen her since last night at the moonlight howl", Lilly said.

"What did you see her last do", Eve asked trying to get information.

"She had just met Garth. Then Humphrey fell out of a tree in front of us and Kate got mad and yelled at him. Humphrey walked off feeling sad and I went after him, and that's it", Lilly said.

"I hope she's alright. She never came back to the den last night, and no one has reported seeing her yet", Eve said with concern.

Lilly never even knew her sister went missing. She hoped she was alright. Sure she was mad at her for hurting Humphrey's feelings, but she still loved her sister most of the time.

Eve soon removed from the hug, allowing Lilly to finally breathe again.

"So where's dad", Lilly asked.

"He's still searching for Kate. Hopefully she's still within the territory", Eve said. "I bet it was those Eastern wolves. Them back stabbing, low life, SON OF A BITCHES", Eve yelled angry. "This marriage was just the first part of their plan. Then they're going to use Kate to make us give them the valley. Well I'm on to you Eastern pack. Ohh yes I am", Eve said crazily.

"Yeah, sure mom", Lilly said not knowing what else to say.

"So, Lilly. What were you doing at Humphrey's den last night", Eve asked, curious about her daughters actions.

"Well me and Humphrey are, together now", Lilly said hoping her mom wouldn't freak out.

"You mean as in boyfriend and girlfriend", Eve asked stunned.

"Y-yeah", Lilly replied. "Your not going to hurt him are you".

"Depends. Did you guys 'do' anything last night", Eve said asking the big question.

"No, mom. We just kissed and that's it", Lilly said reassuring they didn't do anything too 'playful'.

"Ok good, but if he ever does anything to hurt you. I'll tie all his legs into a bow", Eve said in a calm voice, but was still a threat which Lilly didn't like.

"Don't worry mom he's not like that", Lilly said.

"Well you two just keep an eye out for your sister. We have a meeting with the Eastern pack later to discuss the problem. So don't go wandering off too far, okay", Eve said.

"Ok. Bye mom", Lilly said as she walked out of the den.

Lilly decided to go to the meadow. It was filled with flowers, it hade a beautiful stream near it, the sun shined right on it. It was just a site to behold. Lilly was running around giggling and at everything around her. She was filled with so much joy. Lilly had finally found perfect peace. She was a little upset that her sister was missing, but she tried to put that aside and think of the good things.

As Lilly skipped around in the meadow she stopped near a (figure out a nice smelling flower) and gave it a sniff, loving the smell of its sweet scent. Then a lone butterfly landed at the tip of her nose. Lilly looked at it for a few seconds before she let out another few giggles, smiling and running around again as she chased the butterfly when it flew off of her. Lilly chased it around the trees and some bushes, and as the butterfly flew behind a tree, Lilly followed it, but as she ran behind it some kind force knocked her down on her back. Lilly rubbed her head and slowly got up and looked up at what she hit. When Lilly saw what it was she gasped at the sight of it.

"Humphrey", Lilly said happily as she wagged her tail with excitement, staring into his eyes.

"Hey, Lilly", Humphrey said with a smile. "You left me alone in my den this morning"

Lilly felt bad for leaving him all alone this morning, but she was afraid her mom would get worried if she didn't hurry back home.

"I'm sorry I just had to", Lilly said, but was interrupted when Humphrey suddenly pressed his muzzle onto hers.

Lilly was kind of taken back on this, but quickly joined in on the kiss. Closing her eyes to savor the moment again.

Humphrey then proceeded to stick his tongue into Lilly's mouth which she accepted.

Lilly couldn't believe how romantic Humphrey was being, and how he was taking the lead of things at the time. She kind of liked it and she was a little turned on, but let it go and focused only on the kiss.

After a few more minutes, Humphrey released from the kiss. Lilly looked up at him, wondering why he made such a sudden move.

"You never got your good morning kiss", Humphrey said with a smile.

"I don't ever want to miss it again", Lilly said as she leaned in for another kiss. Humphrey accepted it and kissed her back.

After a few seconds they both heard a howl and removed from the kiss, knowing what the howl was for.

"That must be for the meeting", Lilly said.

"What meeting", Humphrey asked. Not knowing that they were having one.

"About that, Humphrey", Lilly said with a sad face. "My sister is missing".

"What", Humphrey said, surprised about the sudden situation.

"And Garth", Lilly said. "They went missing last night. Kate never reported back at the den and apparently Garth was never heard from either".

"This is not good", Humphrey said with a scared face. "Doesn't this mean that if they don't show up soon and get married. The packs will, will", Humphrey said, but Lilly finished his sentence for him.

"Go to war", Lilly finished for him. Scared that it might happen.

"Yeah", Humphrey said. "We need to get to that meeting and find out more about this".

"Agreed", Lilly said.

So they both headed down to the valley that separated the two packs. Ready to hear what the fate of the packs will be.

_**And that's all I have for you at the time. I hope you enjoyed it like I told you to lol. Anyway the next chapter might take a little longer to make because there might be a few writers block here and there through it, so for that I apologize. I also feel like I didn't give you real romance here. I've never written a love story like this before. One where I had to go into great detail about. Like this one. I hope I did a good job on it and it would be nice to get some reviews on how I did so I know how I'm doing or maybe to get some ideas on how to make it better. Anyway reviews ares nice to have. Good, bad, ideas, criticism, anything is helpful. Well that's it for now. I'll see you around the site everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Threat and Peace

_**ELLO EVERYONE. It's your good friend The Pack here with the newest chapter of RWWAF. I am so very very very very very very sorry for the late update. Me and my parents went camping, but it helped me connect with my inner wolf so I think it helped me get out of my writers block. Plus me and my friends are starting a band and we were discussing everything which distracted me for the longest time, but I still should have worked and taken responsibility, so sorry for that too. Anyway YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS. Just a few weeks ago I went to some family anniversary thing and saw all my cousins and stuff, but I just met one who lives in Texas. Now the first thing I noticed was his shirt. It was a wolf shirt thinking "just a coincidence", but NO it wasn't. turns out after getting to know him better he is Humphrey and Kate Together from . that's right THE Humphrey and Kate together from THIS site. Is my cousin, and I met him in person. I'm just like "HOLY SHIT". The coolest thing ever if you ask me. Anyway HaKT if your reading this I just want to let you know I understand if you weren't acting yourself when we met. My parents would lock me up in an insane asylum if they knew what I do. Cause in asylum I live a lie. Lol sorry love that song. Also Sorry If this chapter is shorter than most. I just didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Well everyone I'll let you get readin'. Read and enjoy.**_

Chapter 4. Threat and Peace

(Where we left off) Humphrey and Lilly ran into each other in the meadow. They soon heard a howl that meant the meeting with the packs will begin shortly, so Humphrey and Lilly headed off to the stream that separated the packs. (Continuing)

Humphrey and Lilly walked together down to the stream that separated the packs, both worried about what might happen because of Kate and Garth's disappearance. All of the other Western pack wolves were there, and ready for the Eastern pack to show up. Humphrey and Lilly walked down the slope and sat behind Winston and Eve. Lilly's parents noticed them and turned around to talk to them.

"Hi, Lilly", Eve said smiling. "Hello, Humphrey", she said with a straight face".

"Hello ma'am", Humphrey said, trying to behave as well as possible.

"You treat my daughter the best you can, or you'll be waking up to me tearing your stomach open", Eve said threateningly.

Humphrey gulped in fear of hearing that. Not wanting to get torn apart.

"Mom", Lilly said annoyed that her mom threatened him like that.

"No it's okay, Lilly. She's just laying down the rules", Humphrey said understanding the situation. "I promise to treat your daughter with the best respect possible", Humphrey said, really meaning what he said.

"Good", Eve said smiling, glad to know She could trust Humphrey. Then she turned around and waited for Tony to show up.

Then Winston walked over and talked to Humphrey.

"It's okay, Humphrey. I know you'll do the right thing", Winston said, letting Humphrey know he's a good wolf.

"Thank you sir", Humphrey said.

Winston gave a smile and turned around to accompany his mate.

After a few minutes the Eastern pack came from out of the trees and into the open. The Western pack growled at them. Giving them threatening stares, letting them know that they meant business if something doesn't go their way. The Eastern wolves growled back, not liking the way they threatened them. Then from the back of all the Eastern wolves you could see Tony walk up through the middle. He walked up the edge of the stream, ready to get the meeting started.

Winston and Eve didn't take their eyes off Tony. They didn't trust him and waited to see if he was going to try something.

"Where is our daughter", Winston asked angrily.

"I have done nothing with Kate", Tony answered. "The question is where my son is", Tony said.

"We don't know where your son is. All we want is our Kate back", Eve said sadly. Wanting to see her again.

"Then both of us have the same problem", Tony said. "If that is the case, then we will have no other choice then to fight for the valley", Tony threatened.

Hearing that Lilly was scared and hugged Humphrey for comfort. Hoping his touch would calm her down. Humphrey accepted the hug and held her tightly, stroking her back to calm her down more. Lilly felt better in his embrace, she started to calm down and focused on the meeting.

"If we must go to war for food", Winston said. "Than so be it", He said.

"I'll give you guys a chance though", Tony said. "If Kate and Garth show up by the next full moon, than I'll cancel the fight and we can continue with the marriage, but if they don't. It's war", Tony said with a threatening voice.

Winston squinted his eyes threateningly at Tony. Letting him know he's willing to fight for the valley.

With Tony knowing this, him and his pack walked back to their territory and waited to see what the outcome of their packs will be.

After all the rival pack wolves left the area, Winston turned around to talk with his pack.

"We must not let war come to our packs. Conflict like this is not the answer", Winston yelled. "Search the territory and find Kate and Garth. We can not give up", Winston said encouragingly.

With that said, the Western pack scattered and left the area to search for the missing pair. Leaving Humphrey and Lilly there alone. Humphrey looked down at Lilly and saw how worried she was.

"Are you gonna be okay", Humphrey asked Lilly.

"I don't want to go to war", Lilly said in a worried voice.

"I don't either, but if we did. I would do my best to protect you", Humphrey said looking her in the eyes.

"I know you would", Lilly said looking back up at him and leaning in for a quick kiss then removing from it after a few seconds.

"I wonder where your sister is anyways", Humphrey asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she's alright", Lilly said.

(Somewhere far away)

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING", Kate yelled. Trying hard to get out of the small cage she was in.

"Give it up, Kate. These things are too strong for even me to break", Garth said in the cage next to Kate's.

Kate and Garth are both in the back of a truck. Unknown of their location and where they will end up. Garth had already worn himself out from trying to break free from his cage, and made no progress from it all. His shoulder feeling sore from hitting it so hard so many times. Kate on the other hand is still trying, not giving up on escaping.

"Come on, Kate just give it up. Who knows they might be taking us somewhere nice", Garth said looking at the positives.

"Or, they could have something bad planned out for us. They might torture us, or use us as food of some kind", Kate said looking at the negatives which only made Kate want to get out of the cage more.

"I take it all back. Keep going, Kate", Garth said.

Kate kept hitting it over and over again, making no progress whatsoever. After some time Kate just gave up, too tired and sore to continue. She lied down in her cage panting for air, completely worn out.

"I give up... it's too hard... to break", Kate said in between pants.

"I told you it's impossible", Garth said proving he was right.

"Where do you think we are", Kate asked finally gaining her breath back.

"I don't know. We could be miles away from home", Garth replied.

"MILES", Kate yelled.

"Could be", Garth said.

"Well that's just great", Kate said, not knowing what to do next.

For the next ten minutes, Kate and Garth sat in their cage in silence. Not knowing what else they could discuss. Then they felt the truck come to a stop. Kate and Garth both stood up and peeked through the holes. They saw humans carrying them down to the ground. The humans set them down next to each other and counted to three.

"One, two, three", one of the humans said and the other two humans that were with him opened the cages and set the wolves free.

Right as the humans opened it, Kate and Garth ran for it. Never looking back. They just ran as fast as they could. Soon they reached the edge of a cliff. Kate looked around, trying to see where they were. The place was completely unknown to her. Nothing looked familiar.

"This isn't Jasper", Kate said, noticing how different the area was compared to home.

"Than where are", Garth said, but didn't get to finish as he saw a rock flying through the air, heading straight for Kate.

Garth not wanting her to get hurt, quickly reacted and tackled Kate to the ground and out of the way of the rock.

When Kate opened her eyes back up all she saw was green, hazel eyes looking back at her. Kate noticed how close her and Garth's noses were and she blushed a little from the position they were in.

Kate may not like Garth's howl, but other than that he was still a strong, handsome, nice wolf. He was her future mate anyway, she might as well get to know him a little more.

After a few more seconds Garth finally pulled his head back. Kate stepped out of her trance and looked back up at Garth, noticing him blush under his fur and seeing how embarrassed he looked. He turned away not wanting her to see him like that.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I just saw a rock flying right at you and didn't want you to get hurt", Garth said still looking away.

"No it's okay, I should have been paying more attention", Kate said blushing a little.

They both stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other from that awkward moment.

Then another rock came and hit Garth in the head.

"Ow", Garth said as he rubbed his head.

"You ok", Kate asked making sure he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine", Garth replied as he looked down at where the rock came from.

Kate looked down as well and saw a goose and a duck doing something unknown to them.

"What are they doing", Kate asked, seeing such different behavior.

"I think it's some kind of game or something", Garth said with a confused look on his face, thinking the same thing as Kate.

"Well maybe they can help us get home", Kate said.

"Hold on", Garth said stopping her. "What if they don't help us", Garth asked.

"If they don't. We can just eat them", Kate said with a smile.

"Ok", Garth said, not having any arguments.

Kate got up and walked to the very edge of the cliff, getting ready to jump.

"Here follow my lead", Kate said as she jumped and did three flips until she landed perfectly on the ground.

She looked up at him with a smile.

"You comin", Kate asked.

"Hm, I can do that and better", Garth said being overconfident.

He took a good running start and jumped off the edge, doing twice as many flips as Kate, landing right next to her in a strong and perfect stance.

Kate just stared at him, amazed at how skilled an Alpha he is.

"Amazing right", Garth said a sly smile.

"You're such a show off, Garth", Kate said giggling.

"Come on let's get going", Garth said walking ahead of Kate.

Kate giggled for another second before watching him walk ahead of her. She thought about herself, what she was feeling. Kate didn't know what this feeling was, but it made her excited and happy. All she knew was "This trip might not be so bad after all", Kate thought. Then she ran to catch up with Garth.

_**Well that's all she wrote, or should I say all I wrote. Doesn't matter. Ok enough terrible jokes. I feel like I didn't give you a great chapter. I think I'm loosing my touch a little. Please leave a review on how I did. Maybe I'm just nervous about what you think about it.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS: I am going to Yellowstone this Saturday for about ten days. So the next chapter will be shorter if not updated late. So if that happens than I am so sorry. Well I don't know what else to say right now. If I forget something than I'll just edit and re-publish. Please R&R. Ok see you around the site everyone.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Effect The Present

_**Why Hello everyone. I'M BACK. Did you miss me, cause I missed you all. I have returned from Yellowstone. Beautiful place, it really gave me some inspiration for this chapter that you are about to read. Anyway sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I really Hope the rest of the story comes along smoothly. The ideas are in my head, the hard part is writing them down. So if this chapter is a bit sloppy than I'm sorry. Okay enough sympathy for me, lets get with the chapter already. You may now read and enjoy.**_

(Where we left off) Kate and Garth have been taken away from home to an unknown location. They search the area for someone to help them get back home.

Chapter 5. Memories Effect The Present

Back in Jasper park we see Humphrey and Lilly laying down next to each other all cuddled up smiling in a beautiful flat meadow, starring up at the sky and enjoying themselves.

"Hey, Humphrey", Lilly asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah", Humphrey replied.

"Have you ever thought about having kids one day", Lilly asked.

"No not really", Humphrey replied. "Why have you".

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to start a family", Lilly said.

"Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that", Humphrey asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just wondering is all", Lilly replied.

"Why were you thinking about having kids with me", Humphrey asked.

Lilly blushed at the thought of it, but actually kind of liked the thought of raising a family with Humphrey. She thought he'd make a great father.

"Well kind of", Lilly said still blushing. "Why wouldn't you want to start one with me", Lilly asked.

Humphrey thought about it for a little bit. He loved Lilly soo much, and he loved kids. To him it seemed like a great idea. Humphrey looked at her and smiled.

"I think it would be a great idea if we were to have kids one day", Humphrey said.

Lilly knew it was only a hypothetical question, but something about the idea of having kids with Humphrey just seemed like a great idea. Lilly turned her body until she was on top of Humphrey's, looking into his ice blue eyes.

"I love you, Humphrey", Lilly said.

"I love you too, Lilly", Humphrey replied. Then they both leaned in for kiss, connecting their muzzles and closing their eyes to savor the moment.

After a few seconds they both removed from the kiss and smiled at each other. Humphrey leaned up and rubbed his nose on hers which caused her to let out a giggle.

"So what do you wanna do now", Lilly asked. Wondering what they were going to do next.

"I don't know. Wanna go log sledding", Humphrey asked.

"I'll go get the logs", Lilly said.

"I'll go get the guys", Humphrey replied.

Lilly nodded and got off Humphrey.

"Meet you at the top of the mountain", Humphrey said.

"Ok", Lilly said as she ran off to find a good hollowed out log.

As Humphrey watched Lilly leave he couldn't help but take a look at her ass as she quickly faded away. Humphrey isn't one to be much of a pervert, but Lilly looked just so sexy to him. He just couldn't help but to stare at her rear end as she left his sight.

Humphrey left his trance and started to run to find his friends for another log sled race.

After a few minutes Humphrey found his friends hanging around near the stream. Them being Omegas, Salty was telling some jokes.

"Okay then the one wolf says to the other", Salty was saying, but stopped as he saw Humphrey walking up to them.

"Hey, Humphrey how you doing", Salty asked.

"Doing great guys", Humphrey replied.

"We haven't seen you since the moonlight howl. You meet anyone special", Shaky asked with curiosity.

"Well if you must know, me and Lilly are together now", Humphrey said with a smile.

"Nice. Great job, Humphrey. It's about time you two got together", everyone said.

"What you guys knew this was gonna happen", Humphrey asked surprised.

"Heck yeah. You two were made for each other", Salty said.

"Ahh thanks guys", Humphrey said as he gave them all a bro hug. "And I promise that even though I'll be spending a lot of time with Lilly, I'll be sure to spend as much time hanging with you guys. Which is why we wanted to know if you're up for another race. You guys VS me and Lilly. You up for it", Humphrey asked.

"Hell yes", they all said.

"Great", Humphrey said. "Cause Lilly already went to find a log and we wouldn't want to upset her now would we", Humphrey asked.

"Not at all", Mooch replied.

"Well than let's go", Humphrey said as they started to walk up towards the top of the hill.

When they got to the top Humphrey saw Lilly there waiting for them and already had the logs ready to go. Humphrey walked up to them and scanned them, noticing how they were in great condition. He looked at Lilly and smiled.

"They're perfect", Humphrey said as he gave Lilly a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks, Humphrey", Lilly said. "Well we all ready", Lilly asked.

"Yep", Everyone replied and got in their separate logs With Salty, Shaky, and Mooch in one and Humphrey and Lilly in the other.

Humphrey sat behind Lilly, holding onto her waist. Lilly turned around to look at him, giving him a smile.

"I'll be right behind you the whole time", Humphrey said smiling.

Lilly remembered back to the day when they first officially met.

_"Hey, Lilly. How would you like to try log sledding", Humphrey suggested._

"That sounds kind of dangerous", Lilly said in a frightening voice. Worried that if she went she would get hurt for doing such a crazy thing.

"Don't worry, Lilly. I'll be right behind you the whole time", Humphrey said. Reassuring her that everything will be fine.

After a few moments, Lilly made her decision. She looked at Humphrey with a heart warming smile and gave him a nod.

"Sure, Humphrey. Sounds like fun", Lilly said as she got up on all fours.

"Great. Come on", Humphrey said as he pulled on Lilly's paw which caused her to blush madly.

(Back to reality)

Lilly smiled bigger and gave him a nod. She looked foreword and got ready to start.

"Ok guys. Ready... Get set... GO", Lilly yelled as they all kicked off and started sledding down the hill.

After a few seconds of starting comes the harder part of the race. Dodging all the trees and rocks.

Humphrey and Lilly were the first to enter the more dangerous part of the hill, yelling commands back and forth to each other.

"Take a left, Right", they yelled trying to avoid another crash.

With Humphrey and Lilly still in the lead they came up to the big jump, getting ready to fly through the air.

Knowing this is going to be a tough landing, Humphrey held onto Lilly's paws, getting a better grip on the log.

Lilly smiled from Humphrey's paws grabbing a hold to hers. She knew that they couldn't loose.

They came up to the jump and flew through the air. They spun in the air doing cool tricks, but making sure not to fall out of the log, then making a perfect landing as they hit the ground heading straight towards the finish. In just seconds Humphrey and Lilly crossed the finish, turning the log to come to a stop. (Sorry for the crappiest log sled ride ever. I'm just not a fan of writing that part so I just wanted to get it over with. So I'm very sorry for my laziness)

Humphrey and Lilly stepped out and jumped around and danced from winning.

"We win, we win, we win, we win, we win", Lilly said

"Victory kiss", Humphrey said as he walked up and kissed Lilly on the lips with her returning it.

They pulled away as Salty, Shaky, and Mooch finally pulled up behind them. They stepped out and were all surprised by Humphrey and Lilly's incredible speed.

"Wow, you guys are fast", Shaky said.

"Yeah, way too fast for us to catch up with", Mooch said in amazement.

"Well we are a team", Humphrey said looking Lilly in the eyes.

Lilly smiled as she looked him back in the eyes.

"We sure are, Humphrey", Lilly said still smiling.

"Yep. Anyway we need to get going. See you later, Humphrey. See you too, Lilly", Salty said as they all waved goodbye for the day.

"See you guys", Humphrey and Lilly said as they also waved goodbye.

they were left alone again, trying to figure out what to do again.

"So, Lilly do you wanna go for a walk, and I thought later we could have dinner together or something", Humphrey asked hoping she'd say yes.

Lilly thought about it in her head a little.

"_Humphrey is so romantic. I can't believe how much he loves to be around me. Dinner together sounds like an amazing idea_", Lilly thought in her head.

"I'd love that, Humphrey", Lilly said as she gave him the biggest smile ever.

Humphrey almost lost it. His first actual dinner with Lilly. Not to mention the fact that they spent just about the whole day together. He loved being around her so much that just 5 seconds away is torture for him. Never will he leave her side for anything.

Humphrey also gave Lilly the biggest smile ever and walked up beside her.

"Come on, Lilly. Let's take a walk", Humphrey said.

Lilly gave him a nod and started to walk with him. Leaning her head on his shoulder and intertwining her tail with his, knowing that they were going to have a great time.

(Back to Kate and Garth)

As Kate and Garth walked up to the strange goose and duck, they watched them play their weird game.

"Now watch as this shot is mine", the goose said getting ready to hit the ball shaped rock. Then in one stroke hit the rock and it went flying, hitting everything in its way.

Their porcupine audience laughed from how much he messed up, but then silenced when the goose put his hand up, then pointed at the rock which was flying right at them.

All the porcupines ducked trying not to get hit with only some of their needles being knocked off.

Then somehow in someway, the ball shaped rock rolled straight towards the hole in the ground. It was only about half an inch away from the hole when a bird came and moved it up to him and started to peck at it, destroying the rock and ruining the goose's hole in one.

"AHHHHH. Did you see that? Did you see that", The goose asked his caddy.

"I believe the birdy ruined your birdy", the caddy said.

"You mark it birdy because it would have gone in", The goose said in protest.

"Well, might have gone in", said the caddy.

"That bird messed up my shot, SO MARK IT BIRDY", the goose said.

"Well, sir it was an obstacle, and everyone must play with the obstacle", the caddy said as he took the small stick used to mark the score and swallowed it so no one could mark anymore.

The goose looked at him with a little bit of anger.

"You wouldn't want to lie", the caddy said.

"This is not a lie, this is not a lie of your French", the goose said.

"Actually French/Canadian, there's a slash", the caddy said.

"I speak French", the goose said.

"Canadian", the caddy said.

"French"

"Canadian, Sir. I just want to say that you are an excellent golfer", the caddy said.

"Yes, and you are a very good caddy", The goose replied, but then his caddy put on a scared face and ran away.

"Paddy, what is wrong", The goose asked. Then all the porcupines ran away in fear as well.

The goose looked up and saw a couple of wolves staring at him.

"Ahh, you are two wolves, but I am not afraid of wolves, I like wolves ha ha", The goose said weirdly.

"Oh, well than I guess that means you wouldn't mind answering a few questions", Garth asked.

"Oh why sure. Quick look behind you", the goose yelled.

When Kate and Garth turned around they didn't see anything, but Garth got hit in the head by something and turned around to see the goose running away.

"Quick, let's grab him", Kate yelled as her and Garth chased after him.

Garth managed to grab a hold of the goose's legs before he flew off and brought it down to the ground. Garth held the goose down while Kate walked up to them.

"I believe you had a question", the goose asked.

"Yeah, where are we", Kate asked.

"Kindly release me and I'd be happy to tell you", the goose said.

"How can we trust you won't run off like last time", Garth asked.

"I promise not to run off", the goose replied.

"Alright let him go, Garth", Kate said.

Garth got off of him and stood next to Kate.

"Alright follow me", the goose said as he started to walk in the direction he wanted them to go with Kate and Garth following behind.

Soon the duck caddy flew back, seeing how the wild goose chase was over.

"Are you alright sir", the caddy asked.

"Yes, Paddy I'm quite alright", the goose replied.

"So if your name is Paddy. Than what's yours", Kate asked referring to the goose.

"I am Marcel, and you", he replied.

"I'm Kate, and this is Garth", Kate said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you both", Paddy said as he shook their paws.

"So where are you two from", Marcel asked as he came up to a small outpost like place.

"We're from Jasper Park, Canada", Garth replied.

"Ahh Jasper, we love Jasper Park", Marcel said. "Welcome to Idaho", Marcel said pointing at the location on the map on the wall.

"Idaho?", Kate said never knowing of such a place.

"Yep, Sawtooth National Forest", Paddy said.

"What are we doing in Idaho", Kate asked with curiosity.

"You were, um relocated to um, repopulate", Paddy said with a grin.

Kate's jaw dropped from hearing such a thing. She looked to her right and saw Garth staring at her with kind of a weird face.

"They want you big wolves to make a bunch of little wolves", Marcel said with a chuckle.

"Truthfully I like the idea, but I'd never try to pull something without you being ok with it, Kate", Garth said meaning what he said.

"Good, because even though we are technically mates, doesn't mean you get any of this any time soon", Kate said as she showed her butt to him real fast and put it back down.

"Don't worry, Kate. I'm not that kind of wolf", Garth said.

Kate knew he was telling the truth. She felt like she could trust him. She gave him a small smile.

Garth gave her a smile back, glad she believed him.

"So you two are mates, huh", Marcel said with a grin.

"Well kind of", Kate said.

"It was a forced marriage, but we technically haven't gotten married yet", Garth said.

"Well I hope it works out for you two", Paddy said wishing them both the best in a relationship.

"Thanks guys", Kate said smiling.

She really does want to get along great with Garth, but she doesn't know what to think of him yet. It hasn't been long enough.

"Now, you two wish to return home", Marcel asked.

"Yeah, do you know how", Kate asked.

"Why yes, of course", Marcel replied.

"Great. Where do we go", Kate asked.

"Follow me", Marcel said as he flew in the direction they were heading to with Everyone else following behind.

_**Bad news guys, that was the end of the chapter. Now I know you want to read this forever with no waiting, but that's just not how it works. JK that's such a dick move. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I had some trouble trying to piece together the part with Marcel and Paddy. It's not easy writing an alternative version. Hope it was good enough for all of you. Well I hope next chapter doesn't take me so long to finish. If so I'm sorry. Also I start school tomorrow (Monday September 10 2012) so chapters may take longer. Homework can take up some time. Well I think that's all you need to know. If not I'll come back and edit it later. See you around the site everyone. Stay with the pack.**_


	6. (NOT REAL CHAPTER) Sorry

Hello everyone. Look I'm so very very very very very sorry about not updating in months, but school really gets in your way. Not that it's any excuse to keep you waiting, but it really does effect my writing. Not only school, but other things. Now as some of you may remember me and my friends are starting a band, and we've been trying to get some stuff done and that's another reason why I havnt updated in a while. Plus minecraft is hell of fun. IT'S ORGASMIC AHHH lol. Anyway yeah I'm in a band now. I am the bassist and lead singer so I've got a handful XD. Anyway back on topic. The new chapter to your beloved RWWAF will be up pretty soon. I've forced myself to sit down on my bed, play some tunes, and WRITE SOME SHIT DOWN. Not that I hate writing, it's just hard coming up with some new material. But I promise you I will finish this story one way or another. The next chapter will be a long one. You all deserve it for the love and support you've all given me. I just hope I didn't loose any followers. So let's hope for the best. Alright I think that's it. Just wanted to make sure you all know what I'm up to and to give you some news. If I forgot something I'll edit it later. See you around the site my pack.


	7. Chapter 6 The Blinding of Bliss

_**HELLO MY FRIENDS. ARE WE FUCKING CRAZY TODAY. I HOPE SO BECAUSE I GOT THE BIGGEST AND BEST GODDAMN FUCKING CHAPTER EVER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKER. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope your all ready for an amazing chapter. It is a very special one indeed. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. But it's 5,000 words so please enjoy. You all deserve it. Also sorry for the false update, I still had to add a few things. Okay you may now read and enjoy.**_

Chapter 6. The Blinding of Bliss

(Where we left off) Kate and Garth had finally met Marcel and paddy. A couple of golf loving birds who can't stop messing around with each other. The crazy birds knew how they could return home and offered their services to help them. Humphrey and Lilly on the other hand won yet another log sledding race. What will happen in this chapter. Well that's a surprise that I believe you've all been waiting for.

Kate and Garth were being showed by Marcel and Paddy the solution to their way back home. As they all approached the area, Kate and Garth looked at the strange mechanism. They didn't know what it was, being wolves and all. All Kate and Garth could do is hope that these two silly gooses knew what they were doing, but they felt like they could trust them.

Marcel walked up to it and used a wire of some sort to open a door to the back of it.

"Your ride", Marcel said as he pointed to the entrance.

"What is it", Kate asked.

"They're called trucks. These humans use it as transportation to get around faster", Marcel replied.

"Is it safe", Garth asked, making sure nothing could go wrong while they were riding in it.

"You should be just fine. Just make sure the humans don't see or hear you, or you might be walking the rest of the way back home", Paddy said.

"Well alright", Kate said with a small smile as she reached up for the entrance of the camper in the back of the truck.

Then without notice, the two humans who owned the truck came outside with their bags, getting ready to go.

"Quick hide", Marcel said as everyone ran to the other side of the truck and crawled under where no one could see them.

The two came up behind the truck and threw their luggage inside.

"Days lookin' good, and so is my women", the man said as he closed the door to the camper. His wife blushing a little from the compliment.

In the background they started to hear the radio playing some songs, but for the couple, it was a very special song.

"Hey this is the song we met to", The women excitingly.

"Come here you. Let's dance", said the man as he grabbed his wife's small hands and started dancing like a couple of young prom dates.

As Kate and Garth watched they felt happy for the humans great relationship with each other. Kate especially. She almost had a hint of jealousy, but she didn't know what it was that made her feel as if there was great hope for her. She looked to her right and saw Garth staring at her. He quickly looked away and pretended like he wasn't doing anything.

"Garth were you staring at me", Kate whispered, already knowing the answer, but wanted Garth to confess.

"Sorry, Kate. It's just that seeing these two humans the way they are make me think of what lies ahead for me and you. I mean, do you even like me", Garth asked quietly, wondering if their relationship is anything to her.

Kate thought about it for a little bit. She couldn't say anything negative about him. He was kind and well mannered, she couldn't say she disliked him, but her loving him. That was a bit of a different question. Kate tried to find words to say what she felt.

"Well, Garth. I think", Kate said, but was interrupted when Marcel was poking her shoulder to get her attention about something.

"Quick. We have to get you inside before they find you", Marcel whispered.

Kate completely forgot about Garth's question and quickly got out from under the truck with Garth following behind. Kate reached up for the door again, but saw the humans getting closer to them and she fell back. Garth having amazing reflexes, immediately grabbed Kate and swung her around a little until Garth was holding her up on her hind legs, and holding the back of her head in a romantic pose with Garth looking down at her.

Kate and Garth looked to the left and saw the two humans in the same exact position as them. The two humans leaned forward and connected their lips in a romantic kiss.

Kate and Garth looked back at each other, staring deep into the others eyes. Kate almost felt something, like this was a good thing. Her heart raced, her muzzle turned a light pinkish color. Kate didn't realize it, but her and Garth's noses were getting closer and closer. They were only about an inch away when Paddy flew up and basically pushed them towards the entrance of the camper.

"Hurry, hurry", the two birds yelled as they were worried that their new furry friends might miss their ride.

Kate jumped in and landed on her feet. She turned around and waited for Garth to join her. Garth got into position and leaped up in through the doorway, landing perfectly on his four legs. Right as Garth got in, the truck was heading towards its destination.

Kate and Garth looked at each other and smiled. Happy they were able to make it.

"Well we did it. Now all we have to do is wait", Kate said, glad they can finally relax.

"Yeah. I'm just glad your alright", Garth said.

Kate gave him an even bigger smile.

"Wow he really does care about me. It's good to know someone's always got my back", Kate thought in her head.

They both just started looking around randomly, not knowing what else to do.

"So ahh umm", They both said, feeling kind of awkward just being alone together with nothing to do.

"Well I think I'll rest for a while", Kate said walking over to the bed. She jumped up and curled into a little ball, closing her eyes, and falling asleep quickly. She started to dream, dream about what would happen when she and Garth returned home.

She was in the middle of the valley, on the flat rock slap. Everyone was there, even the Eastern pack. Everyone seemed so happy, but what was this all about Kate thought. Then someone started walking up to her. It was Garth. The only thing different about him was how nice his head fur looked. He walked right up to her, staring into her eyes. He looked so handsome, she couldn't really do anything in her dream. Everything just seemed to happen by itself.

As Garth leaned foreword to Kate, she seemed to be doing the same thing to him. They both accepted each others scents, then proceeded to nibble their ears.

Kate's heart rate began to speed up. Kate didn't feel like she was doing anything, her whole body seemed to be controlled by something.

Finally the last part. Garth closed his eyes and leaned his nose to hers. Kate did the same and closed her eyes as she leaned forward. Kate didn't know what to think about this, she felt like this wasn't her, but yet something inside her said to do it. There was no turning back now. As Kate's nose was just barely an inch away from Garth's, she sprung awake from someone shaking her.

Kate let out a terrified scream from the surprise wake up, but Garth quickly put his paw over her muzzle, keeping her quiet.

Garth put a paw over his mouth and made the "Shhh" noise to let Kate know to be quiet.

Kate nodded, letting him know she understood. With that Garth removed his paw from her muzzle.

"What is it", Kate asked, wondering why he would shake her awake like that.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, Kate, but I thought it would be a good idea to let you know we've stopped", Garth whispered.

Kate walked up to the window and looked around. It was dark out, but she could tell that they weren't in jasper yet.

"So what do we do now", Kate asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten a thing all day", Garth said as he rubbed his growling belly.

"Is there any food in here", Kate asked.

"No. I already sniffed out the place. Nothing to eat", Garth said sadly.

"Than what do we do than", Kate asked.

"I guess if we're fast enough, we can grab whatever's lying around outside", Garth said. That being the only way for food.

"Are you sure that's a good idea", Kate asked, worrying something bad would happen.

"Well unless you've got an idea", Garth said.

Kate thought about an idea, but nothing seemed like a good idea. Them being stuck on the back of a camper isn't a very good situation for them to get food. Someone would have to risk going out.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful", Kate said meaning it.

"I'll be sure to be back with some food", Garth said assuring her he'll be back.

Garth walked up to the door and pushed it open, revealing himself to the outside world. He jumped off the back and onto the ground. He immediately started sniffing the ground for some food. As he followed the scent in the air he came across a small bag with something in it. He sniffed it a little and found that it's what he was searching for. He grabbed it in his mouth and ran back to the truck. Throwing his find into the camper.

"Go ahead and dig in", Garth told Kate.

"What about you", Kate asked thinking it won't be enough for both of them.

"I'll find myself something else", Garth said as he started looking again. He sniffed the air trying to find something else to eat, when he heard a few rattles of something moving in the garbage cans.

Garth got into stalking position. Ready to attack anything that may pop out. Kate still watching from inside the camper.

As Garth continued to slowly approach the garbage cans, the noises continued to come from within them. When he was only a few feet away, two things ran out of the garbage cans and ran away fast, scaring the living shit out of Garth for the first time.

As Garth got his A game back on, he looked in the direction the two objects ran in. As he concentrated, he noticed how they were a couple of squirrels carrying small bits of food in their mouths that they got from the left over garbage.

Garth decided that those two squirrels were to be his and Kate's main course for the night. So he stalked up behind them, trying his best not to be seen.

As he was only a few feet away from his prey, a man holding garbage opened the door to the building beside him and the squirrels, scaring his meal away.

"Meals with heals. Just perfect for us wolves", Garth said to himself as he watched the two squirrels run away.

"Garth watch out", He heard Kate yell from the truck.

Garth looked to his left and saw another human with a shotgun in his hand.

"Uh oh", Garth said as he was paralyzed from the fear of being threatened.

"This is it for you wolf. Any last wishes", The man with the shotgun asked.

"Yeah, like HEEEEEELLLLLP", Garth yelled as he waited for what fate will bring him.

As the man was about to pull the trigger, Kate jumped out of the camper and up to the man with the gun. Tackling him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Quick they're getting away", the other man said.

"Not if I can help it", the man said picking the gun back up, aiming it at Kate and Garth.

Right as the man fired, Kate and Garth were able to dodge it, and the bullets managed to create a hole through the fence which allowed them to escape. They squeezed through and ran as fast as they could up the hill, leaving the humans eye sight.

"Nice shootin', Max", the man said, insulting the other guys shooting skills.

As Kate and Garth ran more, they got tired of running and had to rest. Garth leaned his head up against a rock, while Kate leaned her back up against a log, both trying to regain their breath from all the exercise.

"I'm sorry, Kate. If only I didn't go back out for more food, we wouldn't be here like this. I should've just went without food", Garth said, feeling ashamed for completely ruining their way back home.

"Garth, it's not all your fault. You were gonna be killed if I didn't come to help you", Kate said, wishing he wouldn't beat himself up for it.

"You should've just left me. At least you would be back home", Garth said. "HOW COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE", Garth yelled.

Right as he said that, rain drops fell from the sky. Thunder could be heard throughout the area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Garth yelled, banging his head on the rock a few times.

"Please don't do that to yourself", Kate pleaded. Hating to see him hurt himself.

"I just don't know what to do now. I screwed up our way home. What do we do now.", Garth said mad at himself, with a few tears in his eyes.

"All we can do is try and find another way back home", Kate said.

"But what else can we do", Garth asked.

"Idk, but let's get out of the rain okay", Kate suggested.

The both of the went in a random direction, hoping to find shelter from the rain.

Back in jasper we have our omega couple. They were walking together in the moonlight after a long, romantic caribou dinner with each other. They were heading to Humphrey's den to get some sleep, ready to end their day, but Lilly on the other hand still had some energy left in her.

"Hey, Humphrey are you tired", Lilly asked.

"A little, but I still got some energy left in me", Humphrey replied.

"Even enough energy for this", Lilly asked as she gave Humphrey a tap on the shoulder. "Tag, your it", Lilly said playfully as she ran off to Humphrey's den.

Humphrey quickly reacted and followed her, laughing playfully as he followed close behind Lilly.

After a few minutes, Lilly made it to Humphrey's den, and right as she entered, she was tackled by Humphrey.

Lilly giggled and squirmed on the ground as she was receiving kisses on her face by Humphrey. Humphrey stopped after a few seconds, and they both leaned foreword, connecting their muzzles in a deep and passionate kiss which seemed to be the most romantic, most loving kiss in their lives. Lilly proceeded to push her tongue inside Humphrey's mouth which he accepted and then stuck his tongue in hers, swapping saliva and enjoying the taste of each others mouths.

Lilly's heart raced, she's never felt such a rush before in her life. Liking where everything was going, Lilly continued to kiss her lover.

After a few minutes of them making out, Humphrey released from the kiss and scanned her body. Seeing all her beautiful features. He started to rub Lilly's body with his paws, moving them around her chest and down her sides to her hips.

"Lilly, your body is so beautiful", Humphrey said in a soothing voice as he moved his paws around Lilly's body.

Lilly let out a few soft moans and giggles, enjoying her treatment. Humphrey continued to rub Lilly's body. Everywhere he touched made Lilly moan and it made her very excited. His touch was magical. Humphrey's paws felt like soft clouds being brushed all over her.

Humphrey stopped and pressed his muzzle back onto Lilly's, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Sticking their tongues in each others mouths. Lilly rapped her forelegs around Humphrey's neck, bringing them closer.

After a few more minutes they pulled away and opened their eyes. They looked in each others as they were both lost in the beauty of them. They remained in silence until Lilly spoke up.

"Ok, Humphrey. I'm ready", Lilly said in an innocent voice. Ready to take her relationship to the next level.

"Are you sure, Lilly. I don't want to rush you", Humphrey asked thinking of her first.

"Yeah. Just be careful, its my first time", Lilly said hoping he'd understand.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to", Humphrey said, trying not to rush her decision.

"No I want to, I'm just a little nervous is all", Lilly said in an innocent voice.

"Don't worry. We'll take it slow, and if you want to stop than we will", Humphrey said.

"Ok", Lilly replied.

Humphrey then started to kiss and lick her neck, sending shivers down Lilly's spine. She moved her head up for him to have more access, softly moaning as she felt his soft tongue flow through her neck fur.

Then Humphrey started to glide his tongue down her chest, sucking and teasing all of her sensitive nipples.

Lilly let out soft giggles and moans from Humphrey's tongue brushing along her body. She was very excited, but still a little nervous from it being her first time.

As Humphrey got to her waist he moved her legs out of the way, revealing her glistening slit. He looked up at her to make sure that it was okay.

She gave him a small nod and Humphrey proceeded to stick his tongue out towards her opening. He gave her a test lick and started from the bottom to the top of her slit, which caused her to shut her eyes while letting out a soft moan and shutter as it sent sensations through her body.

Humphrey noticed that she liked it and continued to lick it over and over again the same way as before.

Lilly swerved on the floor from the feeling each lick gave her, moaning from the good feelings it gave her.

Soon Humphrey started to stick his tongue inside her, lapping up all her fluids that her opening was producing and loving the taste. Lilly moaned louder, not able to hold in her moans

"Lilly, you taste so sweet", Humphrey complimented, then continued to tongue her.

"Your tongue feels so good, AHH", Lilly cried as Humphrey stuck his tongue in deeper. Making her squeeze her eyes tighter and tense up more.

Humphrey's wolfhood slowly started to come out of its sheath as he continued to explore Lilly's cavern like nothing ever has before. Licking her sensitive walls giving her a lot of pleasure, pressing his muzzle into her folds, getting more of her sweet juices that her body was producing.

Lilly's claws dug into the den floor trying to keep herself in place from the extreme amount of pleasure sent up to her, not able to control her movements.

Lilly's orgasm was building up. She wouldn't be able to hold it in for very much longer.

In one finale attempt to give Lilly more pleasure. Humphrey pressed his muzzle deeper into her folds. His tongue reaching as far back as it could and licking as fast as he could, causing Lilly to let out a loud moan, so very close to her orgasm.

"Humphrey I'm about to cum", Lilly cried out.

After a few more seconds, Lilly hit her climax and came all over Humphrey's face. Lilly let out a long, loud moan of pleasure, loving how good her orgasm felt. She panted hard from all the energy it took out of her, taking in deep breaths of air.

Humphrey cleaned off his face of all the juices, then proceeded to give Lilly's tailhole a few licks before he pulled away. He looked up at Lilly and saw a satisfied look on her face.

"That felt...so... good", Lilly said between pants.

"I'm glad you really liked it", Humphrey said feeling good he gave Lilly a good experiance.

"Now it's your turn to have a good time", Lilly said in a seductive way as she got up on all fours and walked up to Humphrey, connecting her muzzle to his and tasting her own cum.

Lilly gently pushed Humphrey onto his back while not breaking away from the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and quickly started to lick down Humphrey's muzzle. She then started kissing his neck which caused Humphrey to get more excited.

Lilly made her way down Humphrey's chest, taking in his musky scent. When she got to his waist she took in more of the musky scent it gave off down there, then what caught her eye the most was Humphrey's fully erect wolfhood. He was soo big to her. She couldn't wait to feel it inside of her. She starred at the organ hungrily, wanting to taste his manly fluids.

Lilly gripped it in her paw and slowly stroked it up and down as she suckled on Humphrey's balls .

Humphrey let out a soft groan of pleasure, loving the treatment Lilly was giving him.

Soon Lilly stopped stroking Humphrey's cock and started to lick it from the sheath to the tip. She started licking the head, giving Humphrey great pleasure, moving her tongue in a circular motion.

Humphrey groaned in pleasure at Lilly's work. Her soft tongue rubbing against his 'wolf' like that.

Lilly then started to put a little bit into her mouth, her warm lips wrapping around the large organ causing Humphrey to let out a louder groan.

Lilly moved her head up and down on Humphrey's cock, wrapping her tongue around it. Soon putting all of it into her mouth.

"Oh, Lilly you're a natural", Humphrey said complimenting how good she was doing.

Lilly continued to suck Humphrey off, tasting his pre cum and loving the taste. She was starting to get wet again, thinking about how Humphrey's dick will feel inside her. She started going faster, wanting to please Humphrey as much as she could.

"Yeah keep going, Lilly", Humphrey groaned as he bucked his hips up a little.

Lilly sucked harder, tasting all Humphrey's pre and couldn't wait for the rest. She started moving her head really fast, using her tongue to lick the sides of Humphrey's wolfhood while it's still in her mouth.

"Lilly I'm close", Humphrey groaned as he was almost at his climax.

Lilly heard Humphrey and did all she could to make his climax the best that it could. She wrapped her tongue around Humphrey's cock and moved her head up and down as fast as she could.

Humphrey let out a loud groan as he released his Seminal load into Lilly's mouth. She took Humphrey's cock out of her mouth and quickly swallowed all the cum in her mouth, savoring the taste of it as she licked her lips.

"Mmmm, tastes so good", Lilly said seductively. "Now it's time for the main course", Lilly said as she turned around and lifted her tail up so that her dripping, wet folds was showing.

Humphrey quickly walked over to her and grabbed her perfect, slender hips as he mounted her.

Lilly felt Humphrey's weight on her back, but didn't mind because she knew that it would be in the back of her mind.

Then Humphrey aligned his organ with hers, but didn't push in just yet.

"Lilly, are you sure, cause I don't want you to regret this", Humphrey asked making sure he won't screw anything up. Lilly looked back at him and smiled.

"Humphrey, I know I won't regret this. This is the most exciting moment of my life. I want you to enjoy it too. Please do me", Lilly begged, wanting him to fuck her as best as he could. Her pussy leaking more fluids with anticipation.

Humphrey happily obliged and slowly started to enter her, putting all his length in, stretching Lilly's pussy open.

Lilly let out a loud scream in pain as her virginity was taken. Shutting her eyes from not being used to such a large organ inside of her.

Humphrey leaned his head down and started kissing Lilly's neck in attempt to calm her down.

"Remember, Lilly. We can stop whenever you want", Humphrey said in a caring tone.

"I know, just take it a little slow", Lilly said, not wanting to stop.

"Alright, I'll take it slow", Humphrey said in a calming voice. Then started to slowly thrust in and out of Lilly, Causing her to let out a few very soft moans as there was still some pain.

Humphrey let out a few groans as he loved the feeling of Lilly's walls contracting around his member. She was so tight, wet, and warm. It was the best feeling he's ever had.

After a few minutes, Humphrey noticed Lilly was letting out louder moans. Her pain was finally subsiding, and she could feel the amazing pleasure of Humphrey's length moving in and out of her. She couldn't hold in the moans as she let them all out.

"Ohh, Humphrey, it feels so good. Your so big", Lilly moaned In pleasure as she loved being pounded from behind.

"Your so tight, Lilly", Humphrey groaned as he continued thrusting in and out of her, slowly building up speed.

Lilly moaned in pleasure as she felt Humphrey pick up his speed a little. She was lost in her own world, the only thing on her mind was the amazing feeling each thrust gave her.

"Please go faster", Lilly pleaded as her pleasure got even better and better by the second.

Humphrey did what Lilly requested and thrusted in and out of her faster, going deeper inside of her. Humphrey's tongue lolled out the side slightly as he kept moving in and out of Lilly. Her fluids rapidly leaking out down her legs, making a small puddle on the floor below them.

Lilly loved the feeling of Humphrey's cock inside of her. His knot smacking against her folds, making a wet slapping noise.

"Humphrey please pound me harder", Lilly ordered, wanting to feel more pleasure out of it.

Humphrey listened and thrusted harder, causing Lilly to moan louder. Letting out screams of ecstasy.

Lilly started to lower her chest to the ground, giving Humphrey more access and Feeling more pleasure from the new position.

"Yeah that's the spot", Lilly moaned louder as Humphrey was hitting her G-spot.

"You feel amazing, Lilly. I'm not going to last for too much longer", Humphrey groaned as he was getting close to his climax.

"Me either", Lilly cried in pleasure as she started to push against Humphrey's thrusts, giving them both more pleasure.

Lilly could feel Humphrey's knot trying to go in. She didn't believe it would be able to fit. She braced herself, ready to take in the orb of flesh.

Humphrey got a better grip on Lilly's hips, and after a few attempts, he finally managed to fit his knot into Lilly's tight pussy, stretching her insides to the max.

Lilly let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt the large mass enter her. As Humphrey started thrusting again, she could feel her orgasm about to come. Humphrey as well could feel his orgasm coming too.

"Humphrey, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me", Lilly cried as she wanted to feel his seed fill her up.

As Humphrey gave Lilly a few more pumps, he released his load deep inside Lilly's womb, covering her insides with the warm, white, creamy fluid. At that time Lilly's walls contracted onto Humphrey's cock as she too came, letting out a long, loud, pleasurable howl.

Both their fluids mixed together, filling Lilly up to the brim as it all flowed throw her like crazy.

Humphrey soon swung his body into the tying position, locking his tail with Lilly's. He could feel her pulse through her tail and she must have enjoyed it from how fast her heart was beating.

After a few minutes of both of them panting for air, Lilly finally was able to speak.

"That felt so...good. It was the most...amazing feeling ever", Lilly said In between breaths.

"I'm glad you...liked it", Humphrey replied also trying to regain his breath.

Lilly thought about what she had just done. What the consequences would be if her parents found out. Even worse, what would her mom do if she found out. But since Lilly knew there would be no way for anyone to find out, there would be nothing to worry about. She looked back at Humphrey and saw how he looked very satisfied. Knowing that he enjoyed it made any punishment her parents could give her worth it all.

Humphrey saw Lilly looking at him and turned toward her, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Lilly", Humphrey said.

"I love you too, Humphrey", Lilly replied. Then they both lied their heads down, and waited for Humphrey's knot to go down.

Another Few minutes passed, and Humphrey was finally able to pull out. As he did Lilly made a soft moan as some of their fluids leaked out down Lilly's hind legs. Lilly got up and walked to the front of Humphrey. She looked him in his ice blue eyes, with Humphrey staring back into her beautiful lavender eyes. They both leaned into another amazing kiss as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Lilly moaned into his mouth, swapping saliva with his and loving every second of it all.

After a while they both pulled away. Humphrey started to feel really tired. He let out a yawn as it was late at night. Mating for a quite some time can take a lot out of someone.

Lilly felt tired too and let out a yawn as well.

"You tired", Humphrey asked.

"Yeah. I think I should get some sleep too", Lilly said looking tired. "But is it okay for me to stay here for the night", Lilly asked, thinking her parents would kill her if they knew what she just did.

"Of course your welcome to stay here. You can stay as long as you want", Humphrey said with a smile.

Lilly went up and gave Humphrey a hug.

"Your the best boyfriend in the whole world", Lilly said as she hugged him tighter.

Humphrey had never heard her or anyone complement him like that before. He felt like the luckiest wolf in the world. Humphrey removed from the hug and gave Lilly one of the biggest smiles ever. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Lilly. I love you", Humphrey said as he lied down.

Lilly lay'd down beside him and leaned her head on his body. Ready to drift off into sleep.

"Goodnight, Humphrey. I love you too", Lilly said as she quickly fell asleep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. Took forever to finish it. Well I just want you all to know that I'm kind of seeing a girl at my school and I think she really likes me. We aren't dating yet, but I'm sure it will happen. If it does than chapters might take TWICE as long, and if so than I'm so very very sorry. So I'll be seeing you all in a while. I'll be checking out stories on the site still. Don't forget to review, and message me if you got any questions or comments. If I forgot to mention something I'll edit this later. Alright stay (Sic) everyone, and I'll see you around the site. PACKY PACK OUT.**_


	8. Chapter 7 You Went Swimming and What?

I AM BACK PEOPLE. Let me take some time to say, I am so extremely sorry for such a long wait. As I said during my last update that there was a girl I was seeing and the answer is yes we did date. For about 15 weeks total which means about 2 months or so. Anyway yes we are no longer together, have been for about 9 weeks. Things just didn't work out between us, but I have never been through such depression before. She was the best girlfriend I ever had and that's why it took me so long to get back into writing, and for that I am deeply sorry. Okay enough about my sad life, I bet you came here for the chapter lol. I'll talk about everything else at the bottom when you're done reading. You may now read and enjoy.

Chapter 7. You Went Swimming and What?

It was one of the most beautiful days in Jasper. The wolves in the Western pack who were awake were very surprised to see how nice it was. As for our favorite couple, they recently had the most amazing night of their lives. Showing their affection towards each other the best way they could. Humphrey and Lilly are still sound asleep, cuddled up together, keeping each other warm. Humphrey had his right forearm under Lilly's neck while his left arm was around her waist. Holding her as close as possible. Outside of the den the birds were chirping their songs into the morning sky, filling the valley up with natures music. All the noise going on made the two lovers wake up. The two yawned themselves awake, seeing who was in front of them and smiled at each other. They both stared into each others eyes, seeing the happiness within them. After a few seconds Humphrey spoke up.

"So, how'd my beautiful angel sleep last night?", Humphrey asked, hoping for a good reply.

"It was the most amazing sleep I've ever had", Lilly replied giving him a bit of a sly smile.

"Hm, I wonder why?", Humphrey said with a grin.

Lilly giggled at his little joke and slowly got up on all fours as she started to stretch.

Humphrey got up as well and stretched out his arms and legs, still feeling a bit sore from his and Lilly's fun time.

"So what are we going to do today?", Humphrey asked.

"Well today I thought maybe you and I could go for a swim. That is if that's alright with you?", Lilly said, hoping it sounded like a good idea to him.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you", Humphrey said lovingly.

Lilly's smile grew even bigger. Her life couldn't get any better than it is. Except for the fact that her sister is still missing. Bringing her back would make her life perfect. She misses Kate. Even if she did hurt Humphrey's feelings, she still didn't deserve this. In fact if Kate hadn't yelled at him then Lilly and Humphrey might not have ever ended up together, and for that she's thankful. Without Humphrey, she doesn't feel a need to even live. As Lilly was still in thought about everything, Humphrey was there trying to get her attention.

"Lilly? Lilly are you ok sweetheart?", Humphrey asked trying to get her attention.

Lilly stopped her thinking and quickly looked up at Humphrey.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking is all", Lilly said.

"Oh, what about?", Humphrey asked curious.

"It's nothing", Lilly said smiling up at him.

"Well ok", Humphrey said believing her. "anyway are you ready to get going? It's about time for breakfast".

"Yeah I'm ready", Lilly replied.

"Alright let's go", Humphrey said as he started walking out the den, but then Lilly put her forearm in front of him.

"What is it, Lilly?", Humphrey asked.

Lilly didn't reply, she only leaned up and connected her muzzle with his, sending them both into a deep and loving kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked up at him.

"You forgot your good morning kiss", Lilly said smiling.

Humphrey only smiled at her for remembering that moment. It gave him great peace of mind for how much Lilly loved him.

"I love you, Lilly", Humphrey said.

"I love you too, Humphrey", Lilly replied back as they leaned their heads on each others.

They both leaned away and started their walk towards the feeding grounds.

Back in Idaho we have Kate and Garth who have found shelter in a small abandoned den over night. They were both still asleep with Kate curled up into a ball, and Garth all tangled up in himself. As the light shined into the den it began to focus right onto Garth's face. Annoyed by the light shinning through his eye lids, he rolled around until it was no longer touching his face, but as he opened his eyes for a few seconds, there, in front of him, was Kate. Her sleeping face staring right back at him. If she were to open her eyes, they'd stare right into Garth's. Garth noticed just how beautiful Kate really was. The sunlight reflecting off her soft, light fur. Her long, majestic hair. It really made Garth think about everything that was happening in his life, but what did this all mean to him?

Before Garth could go into more detail about what he was thinking, someone outside interrupted him from doing so.

"Fore", someone yelled outside the den. Then a rock came in and hit Garth on the head as he quickly stood up, bouncing off and hitting Kate on the head as well.

"Ow", Kate yelled as she quickly got up on her haunches, but as she opened her eyes, there was Garth looking back at her with his face so close to hers. She was surprised to see him up so close and quickly pulled away. She quickly looked around him and saw who was outside as she started walking out of the den. It was Marcel and Paddy, cracking up from Interupting their time together.

"What are you two doing here?", Kate asked a little annoyed because she was still kind of tired.

"The question is what are you two doing here?", Marcel said. "we give you first class ride home, and you blew it", Marcel said a little mad. He spent a long time trying to get them on that truck and they end up ruining everything.

"Sorry", Garth said feeling ashamed. "It was all my fault. The human had me pinned", Garth said with his head low.

"Garth stop beating yourself up for that. What's done is done", Kate said trying to cheer him up. "Come on you two there's gotta be another way home", Kate asked, hoping there was still hope.

Marcel and Paddy thought of another way to get their wolf friends home. After a few seconds Marcel thought of something.

"Well, there could be a train", Marcel said.

"Yes, the Canadian Express", Paddy stated.

"Yeah, the Canadian Express", Marcel repeated.

"It will get you home in no time", Paddy said.

"Yes, yes it's very fast", Marcel said.

"Ok, great. Where do we catch it?", Kate asked.

"Shall we, Paddy?", Marcel asked as he pulled out his golf club stick.

Paddy tossed a rock on the ground in front of him, then Marcel hit it, sending it through the air in the direction of the train.

"On the other side of that mountain", Paddy stated.

"Alright, Garth. Let's go", Kate said, and they both ran off to find the train they both desperately needed to get home.

Later on that day in Jasper, Humphrey and Lilly arrive at a secluded swimming hole out in the woods. No one would waste their time going out there, giving them some privacy.

Before either of them were to jump in, they needed to know how warm it was.

"So how warm do you think it is, Lilly?", Humphrey asked.

Lilly got a sly smile on her face while Humphrey wasn't looking.

"I don't know, you tell me", Lilly said as she pushed Humphrey into the water, laughing uncontrolably at her doings as Humphrey let out a loud scream and went head first under the water.

Humphrey arose a few seconds later gasping for air, Lilly still laughing on the ground. Humphrey looked at her and came up with an idea.

"Hey, Lilly. You still interested in knowing how warm it is in here?", Humphrey asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Why?", Lilly asked.

"Because this", Humphrey said as he grabbed Lilly by her forearm and tossed her into the water.

Lilly quickly came up for air, laughing at Humphrey's way of revenge.

"Okay I guess I deserved that", Lilly said giggling.

"You've been a bad girl today, Lilly", Humphrey said with a smile as he got close to her face, looking her in the eyes.

"You're right. Punish me for it, but please, don't go too rough on me", Lilly said as she looked back up at him with lust in her eyes.

Humphrey leaned down and connected his muzzle with hers, sending them into another romantic phase. Lilly closed her eyes to make the moment better, savoring another moment that she will never forget. They both moved towards the edge of the swimming hole, leaning Lilly's back onto the dirt sides.

Humphrey raised his right paw out of the water, and slowly started gliding it down Lilly's chest. As it made its way towards Lilly's waist, she quickly realized what he was thinking and spread her legs out. Then Humphrey continued to lower his paw down towards her area, ready to please her yet again. As Humphrey's paw made contact with Lilly's slit, she let a little moan slip out into Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey then started to very slowly rub his paw up and down Lilly's opening, sending pleasurable sensations up through her whole body as she continued to moan into Humphrey's mouth as they made out.

With each movement of Humphrey's paw, it made it harder for Lilly to catch her breath. She had to release from the kiss every few seconds just to breathe, sending moans out into the sky with each release.

Humphrey started to speed up his rubbing, giving Lilly some of the best sensations she's ever had. She continued to moan into Humphrey's mouth, letting him know that she's enjoying her treatment.

Lilly could feel her climax approaching. She released from the kiss and half whispered, half moaned "Humphrey, I'm cumming" into his ear.

Humphrey acknowledged what she said and kept up his pace. He connected his muzzle back onto hers, glad that he was pleasing the one he loves.

After another few seconds, Lilly tensed up and came over Humphrey's paw, moaning loudly into his mouth as all these emotions rushed through her head. Each second being filled with nothing but pure bliss. She slowly removed from the kiss, breathing heavily. Her head Tipped back, completely tired from what they had just done.

Humphrey leaned down and started to kiss her neck for a few seconds before Lilly leaned back up and looked into his eyes. Humphrey gave her a small smile, seeing the look of satisfaction in her eyes.

"I love you, Lilly", Humphrey said smiling.

"I love you too, Humphrey", Lilly said back.

"So you enjoyed it?", Humphrey asked with a chuckle.

"Every second of it", Lilly said with a giggle.

"Good. Cause all I want is for you to be happy, that's all I'll ever want", Humphrey said with complete honesty.

"And you do make me happy. You always have, always will", Lilly said with complete joy.

Humphrey leaned down and gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him, never feeling such care before in her life. Even though they were having such a romantic time together, she still wanted to go for a swim.

"So are we gonna just make out all day, or are we going to actually swim today", Lilly asked with a giggle.

"Will if you insist", Humphrey said with a smile as he splashed Lilly with water.

"Oh it's on, babe", Lilly said as she started splashing Humphrey back playfully.

AND END. That's a wrap for today everyone. Okay so here's what else has happened in my life for the past few months. As you know me and my friends decided to start a band. Well on Christmas I finally got my bass guitar. A white Ibanez 4 string Bass, and I tuned it just perfectly to get that heavy rift I've been looking for. My friend got his electric guitar and now we're waiting to see if our drummer can even afford a drum set lol. I've got a total of 16 songs written and sooner or later we'll be coming up with some original material. Alright so enough about that. If you want to hear more about what happened to me and my now current ex gf you can PM me, I'll be happy to talk about it. I'll try to get back to updating more frequently but no promises on when that will be so sorry. Hope this chapter was good enough for you because I know it's pretty short but its hard coming up with some new material right now. If I forgot to add something I'll update it as soon as I can. So I'll see you around the site my friends. HAVE A GREAT DAY :D


	9. Chapter 8 In A Place Called Perfect

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's me :D You're good friend Packy Pack. And what's this? A new chapter. It can't be. Oh but it is. Sorry it took so long. It's been I think about 5 weeks? I think that's right. Anyway that's not important. What is important is that I'm here with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I've worked hard on it the last few days. My writers block really got in the way, but don't worry I'm finishing this story rather I like it or not. But don't worry I like it lol. Sorry if it's not as good as you expect. Coming up with new material can be hard, but I'm pretty proud of it and I hope you find it satisfying. You may now read and enjoy it my brothers and sisters.**_

Chapter 8. In A Place Called Perfect

After being woken up from their sleep and figuring out how to get back home from their feathery friends. Kate and Garth have almost made it all the way up the mountain, after hours of constant moving. Before they make it to the top, they had to rest for a few minutes by an old log. Garth came up to it and leaned is head and back up against it, happy that he could relax for a little bit. As Garth was just about completely relaxed, a little bear cub was starring down at him.

"WOW!", Garth yelled from the surprise as he jumped up onto all fours.

The bear cub just giggled at Garth's reaction. Garth also let out a few chuckles, knowing he kind of overreacted a little. As the cub stopped its giggling, it looked at the strange creature in front of it, observing all its features.

"What are you?", The little bear cub asked.

"Well you see, I'm a wolf", Garth smiled at the cute cub.

"You're very strange", The bear said.

"Oh yeah. And how's that?", Garth asked.

"I don't know, you just are".

"Well you know what? I think I am a little strange sometimes, but you wanna see what I can do?", Garth asked.

"Yay a trick", The bear cub clapped.

"Ok watch this", Garth said as he got into a jump position. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then launched out at a nearby log. He grabbed it in his tight jaws and quickly threw it straight up into the air. He then balanced himself on his front forelegs, and as the log came down he caught it with his hindlegs and started twirling it.

The bear cub watched in amazement as it watched Garth do his performance. Kate had also watched him do his technique, and was impressed by how much training it must have taken for him to do that. Not only was she impressed by his hunting skills, but his parenting skills as well. How he makes that little bear cub laugh and smile, brought the biggest smile to Kate's face.

After a few more seconds of Garth showing off, he kicked the log in such a way that it caused it to break into pieces, landing near each other to make a perfect pyramid in front of the cub. The bear clapped and cheered for Garth's incredible moves. Kate even gave Garth a few claps as well. Both amazed at his talent.

As Garth was taking in his moment of fame, a snowball quickly came out of no where and was about to hit Garth. But his Alpha instincts kicked in and was immediately able to catch the snowball in his paw and throw it back in the direction it came from. Garth felt proud of himself for such a maneuver, but was confused when he heard sobs coming from in front of him. Garth saw the little bear crying, quickly realizing that it must have been the cub that threw that snowball at him. Feeling bad for what he did, Garth walked up to the poor cub and tried to calm it down.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry", Garth said in a hushed tone. But right as he said that he felt something wet fall onto his muzzle.

"What the he...", Garth said but didn't finish from the horrifying sight in front of him. The bear stopped crying and started laughing, making a cute "grrrrrrrr" noise, because in front of Garth was a big, brown bear, and it looked like it wanted to rip Garth's head off.

"Oh dog", Garth said as he looked the bear in the eyes, seeing the want to kill something within them.

The bear let out a loud and terrifying growl at Garth, which was enough to send him running for his life with the bear following right behind.

Kate on the other paw was looking over the hill, scouting for any sign of the train. As she slowly looked from left to right, she heard the sound of a whistle. She quickly focused her eyes in the direction it came from. At first Kate didn't see anything, but then noticed smoke coming from behind a a small hill. Then came out the train, in eye sight. Kate felt joy rush through her, happy to see the source of her transportation home in front of her. She turned around and called out to Garth.

"Hey, Garth. The train is here", Kate yelled.

"Kate! Assistance", Garth yelled back.

Kate ran in the direction that Garth was in, only to end up running right into him, knocking each other to the ground.

"What is going on here?", Kate asked in confusion.

"Momma bear is not very happy", Garth responded as he pointed at the big, brown bear coming in their direction.

"Well this is just fantastic", Kate said, not knowing how they're going to get out of their current situation.

They both backed up slowly, looking around them for any type of escape rout. As Kate looked around, she noticed a hollowed out log near the edge of the cliff. Kate's brain sparked an idea. She elbowed Garth, getting his attention, and pointed at the hollowed log.

"What do you plan to do with that?", Garth asked confused by her planning.

"My plan is that we ride it down the side of the mountain", Kate responded.

"Are you crazy? That'll never work", Garth said thinking it's impossible to pull off.

"Humphrey does it all the time", Kate stated.

"But isn't he a crazy Omega?", Garth said.

"That may be true, but if he can do it than so can we", Kate said with confidence.

"I don't know", Garth said trying to think it over.

"No time", Kate yelled as the bear came up and swung its claws at them, missing both as they jumped opposite of each other.

"Kate, get the log ready. I'll distract the bear", Garth said running out in front of it. "Come on, over here, over here", Garth yelled at the bear, trying to get it to follow him.

Kate ran to the log and got it into position for the ride.

"Garth, the log's ready", Kate yelled.

"Quick get in, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here", Garth said.

Kate got on and waited for Garth's arrival. Garth on the other paw was playing follow the leader. Every time Garth ran up to a tree, the bear would follow him. And as it struck at him, he would quickly dodge, causing the bear to damage the tree greatly each time.

Garth ran up to another tree, this one with a big hole in the middle. Garth's head finally sparked an idea. He readied himself, waiting for the perfect time to move. As the bear ran up to him this time, Garth again quickly moved out of the way. The bear slammed right into the tree, with it's head stuck inside the hole. The bear tried to pull its head out, failing each time.

"Yeah. WOO HOO. Hole in one", Garth yelled happily.

Then from further back, came out a black bear, and a grizzly bear. Mean and ready to kill anything.

"Ha ha ha", Garth laughed crazily from the sight in front of him.

"Garth, get on quick", Kate yelled at him.

Garth sprinted over to the log and immediately took a seat behind Kate, gripping onto the sides of the log tightly.

"Ok, here we go", Kate said as they both started to push off. As they both looked down they could see the far drop ahead of them. Kate and Garth looked at each other, both receiving a "This doesn't look good" kind of look. A couple seconds later the log started going down. Kate dug her claws into the sides of the log, frightened about the experience that awaited them. Garth started to hyperventilate, thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen to them on this crazy ride. The log finally fell off the ledge, heading straight for the ground.

Kate and Garth screamed in terror, unaware of what their future beholds of them. They held onto the log as hard as they could, the free fall giving them the biggest rush they've ever had before. As they were seconds from approaching the ground, Kate closed her eyes, thinking it could be the end. Then "slam", they hit the ground, bouncing up and continuing downhill. Kate opened her eyes, happy that they survived such a daring stunt. Garth smiled at being alive, nothing could stop him from living. But his smile quickly swept away from seeing the next hazardous event ahead.

They were still moving lightning fast down the slope, encountering hundreds of trees, rocks, and other obstacles that could potentially kill them both. As they ventured downhill they had to make a quick decision on where to steer to. Garth with his eagle sharp vision was able to scan the area in seconds.

"Lean to the left", Garth yelled, quickly dodging the trees in front of them.

As they continued down the mountain, they were getting closer and closer to the train. Not much farther down was Marcel and Paddy, waiting to see if their furry friends have made it to the train before it leaves.

"Paddy, do you see them anywhere?", Marcel asked.

"Not yet, Sir", Paddy replied.

"Huhh, where are they? Why must they make this so difficult", Marcel asked himself.

Kate and Garth had exited a small tunnel and can now see the train in clear sight.

"So how do we board?", Garth asked.

"I guess we're going to find out", Kate said as they were about to run into the train.

They went over a ramp, sending them flying through the air. They both screamed thinking they were going to hit the side of the train, but as if perfect timing, they went right into one of the train carts, landing in a pile of hay left inside.

Marcel and Paddy were still out there, and they saw everything that just went down. They stared in amazement as they watched the train pass by.

Kate and Garth looked at each other and smiled, glad to see the other still alive. They both laughed at what had just happened to them.

"To be honest, I thought we weren't gonna make it", Garth said with a chuckle.

"Me either", Kate said looking at him. "But I'm glad we did".

"I'm just glad you're not hurt", Garth replied.

Kate smiled at what he said, happy that someone really cared for her.

Back in Jasper, Humphrey and Lilly are out on one of the ledges, enjoying their privacy and time together. Lilly was leaning her head on Humphrey's shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately. They both stared up at the full moon, seeing the beautiful light reflect onto the Earth. As they sat there in silence for a while, Lilly thought of a way to make the night more interesting.

"Hey, Babe", Lilly said Looking at Humphrey.

"Yeah, Sweety?", Humphrey asked looking back.

"Have I ever played charades with you before?", Lilly asked.

"I don't believe so", Humphrey replied.

Lilly moved over and started thinking of something to impersonate. She tapped her head, questioning herself what to do. Then a firefly lit up above Lilly's head as she thought of something. She flipped over onto her back and started waving her arms in the air.

"Ok. What am I?", Lilly asked.

"Um, you yesterday night", Humphrey said with a chuckle.

Lilly laughed getting his reference.

"Well yes", Lilly giggled. "But that's not what I'm referring to. Try again".

Humphrey thought about it a little more.

"Hmmm. I don't know. What is it?"

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up", Lilly replied.

Humphrey Chuckled at how good Lilly's acting was. Then again it's not the first time he's been surprised by her acting skills.

"Ok, can you guess what this is?", Lilly asked as she fell to the ground with her eyes wide open and her tongue hanging out.

Humphrey stared, thinking of all the possibilities.

"I still think you're referring to yesterday night", Humphrey said laughing.

"Stop, you're gonna make me horny again", Lilly giggled.

"Ok, ok", Humphrey said taking it seriously. "Uhhhhh, you still got me".

"It's turtle roadkill", Lilly replied.

Humphrey laughed again at Lilly's amazing impersonations. She was great at making people laugh, especially Humphrey.

Lilly got back up on all fours and walked over to Humphrey. They both looked back up at the moon, thinking of what they could do next. Then Humphrey thought of something.

"Hey, Lilly", Humphrey said.

"Mhm", Lilly replied.

"How would you like to howl with me this beautiful night, my beautiful angel?", Humphrey asked hoping she was in the mood for a song.

"I thought you'd never ask", Lilly said smiling at him.

Back on the train, Kate and Garth stared up at the moon. It was one of the most beautiful full moons they've ever seen. Garth would have liked to howl with Kate, but he knew that his howl was terrible and that he'd probably end up scaring her away again. Kate saw Garth feel troubled by something. She walked up to him and put her foreleg on his back. Garth looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"You wanna tell me what's up", Kate asked, wondering what's bringing him down on such a beautiful night.

"Well it's a full moon and, well. I would like to have been able to howl really good when I first met you.

"Listen, Garth. I'm not the best howling teacher, but to be honest, I just think you're trying too hard. Just relax, take a deep breath, and let it all out", Kate said, trying to give him the best advice she could.

"Right. Relax, deep breath, let it all out", Garth said to himself.

(Back in Jasper)

Humphrey leaned forward and with all his heart, started a perfect melody in his howling. After a few seconds, Lilly joined in and matched Humphrey perfectly. Their voices fit together just right to create the most amazing duet anyone has ever heard.

(Back on the train)

Garth tipped his head back, and calmly let out a howl. At first it was a bit ruff, but then you could hear a melody, and it became stronger and stronger and stronger until it was the most amazing howl just about any wolf has ever heard.

Kate listened in amazement at what she was hearing. Garth the dud has finally become Garth the magnificent. She slowly walked up beside him and threw her head back as well, letting her voice blend right in with Garth's as she closed her eyes.

Garth looked to his side and saw Kate next to him. He listened in on her voice as well, hearing a pure, blissful sound that only angels could make. It certainly was a miracle for everyone.

As everyone's voice filled the night sky, they all realized that this is how things should be. That this is what heaven feels like. Peace

As Humphrey and Lilly finished their howl, they cuddled up next to each other. Lilly leaned her head onto Humphrey's shoulder with Humphrey placing his head over hers. He leaned his muzzle close to her ears and whispered.

"I love you, Lilly", Humphrey said happily.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. She leaned up to his ear as well and whispered into his.

"Oh yeah, well I love you too", Lilly silently giggled.

They both continued to enjoy each others company until they both heard the crunch of a stick somewhere behind them. They both got up and looked into the trees. They saw eyes of the Eastern pack and knew that they had to get out of there.

"Come on, Lilly, we gotta get out of here", Humphrey said as they both quickly ran back to their pack. They continued heading back to their main grounds, hoping to find someone to help. Up ahead, Humphrey and Lilly could see all their pack members. They all saw Humphrey and Lilly and wondered what they were running from.

"Mom, Dad", Lilly yelled.

"Humphrey, Lilly. What's going on?", Winston asked.

"It's the Eastern pack, they're coming this way", Humphrey replied.

"Come on, everyone", Winston said as everyone in the pack followed him with Humphrey and Lilly behind them.

(Back on the train)

Kate was surprised by how amazing Garth's howl turned out to be. He is one talented Wolf. Not only his howl, but his hunting skills, tactics, and it was just then that she truly started to notice how handsome he is. She stared at his body, noticing all his muscles and how he had the perfect figure.

Garth noticed Kate staring at him and waved his paw in front of her.

"Hello? Earth to Kate", Garth said confused.

Kate left her daze and looked up at Garth with a smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but to notice how um, good looking you are", Kate said finding it kind of hard to tell him.

"Oh well thanks. I work out a lot", Garth said flexing his foreleg.

"I can tell", Kate said laughing.

Garth gave a small chuckle. He as well took notice of Kate's beautiful body. Her nice curves, her majestic hair, and she did have a nice ass. Kate's obviously a looker. They both thought the other person was very attractive. Not only in looks, but personality.

"There's something I", They both said at the same time.

"Please, ladies first", Garth said being a gentleman.

"Garth, I just wanted to say that at first I was worried about how things were going to work out between you and me, but after getting to spend these last few days with you, things have been great. You're actually a really funny, creative, talented, and kind wolf", Kate said blushing a little bit.

Garth couldn't help but smile from such a sweet thing. He's never felt so loved in his life.

"Wow, thank you, Kate. It means a lot. I also have really enjoyed this time with you. I'm glad we got to spend some time together. You're a very sweet, understanding, and beautiful wolf", Garth said with a smile.

Kate looked up at him with the biggest smile ever. Her heart started to race, but she didn't know why. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, and she became very excited. She stared up into Garth's eyes with his looking right back. They didn't know it, but they continued to lean in closer to each other. Then they finally realized their noses were touching, but didn't break eye contact. Garth didn't know why his heart raced so much, or why he felt like butterflies were in his tummy, that is until now.

"Kate", Garth said, finally realizing what everything means.

"Yeah, Garth", Kate asked, waiting to hear what he says.

"I'm glad we were bound to be together. I think, I think I love you", Garth said, hoping everything will be okay.

Kate was surprised that Garth felt that way towards her. They may have been forced to be married, but that doesn't always mean you love each other. But in this case, it's a different story.

"I think I love you too", Kate replied

Garth immediately felt relieved, knowing that she really liked him back. As if thinking the same thing, they both locked their muzzles together into a kiss. They closed their eyes to savor the moment. Kate's heart was racing so fast that she started to loose the feeling in her legs and stumbled around until she fell back onto a hay bale with Garth on top of her, still not breaking the kiss. They continued to make out for another minute, every second seemed like heaven. Every negative thought, every bit of confusion, everything was gone as if time just stopped.

They both removed from the kiss, both smiling happily at each other. Garth looked deep into Kate's amber eyes, hers staring right back into Garth's hazel green. They both knew that this was a new start. A start at a perfect life.

_**Well there you have it everyone. Hope it was a good update. I just wanted to say that this story is only another few chapters away from the end, but the sequel will be coming shortly after its completion. So don't worry, the storyline must be continued. I need a break right now though. My imagination needs recharging. I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully in three weeks. Maybe though, so no promises. Okay I'll let you all go now. Don't forget to review please. Its always nice to get a review. PM for questions or comments if you got any. If I forgot to tell you something I'll edit it later. Enjoy your lives and I'll see you around the site. \m/**_


	10. Chapter 9 War Is The Answer

_Well what do you know, Packy Pack here has got a new chapter. WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME lol. Anyway yes your eyes are not deceiving you, this is chapter 9 of RWWAF. I think I wrote this one pretty well, I hope you all agree. By the way I'm gonna start putting a random quote or phrase before every chapter from random people. Mostly consisting from bands or something. I don't know why, maybe to give you something to feel or think about while reading the chapter. Okay you may now read and enjoy my furry friends :D__**  
**_  
_Dark from fear of failure, an inner gloom as wide as an eye fermenting. Roiling hate. Death grip in my veins, unveiling rancid petals flowering forth foul nectar. The space between a blink and a tear, death blooms._

_~Chad Grey ~Mudvayne ~Death Blooms_

Chapter 9. War Is The Answer

It was the middle of the night, the moon still high in the sky. The day ahead would bring something that no one wanted to happen. The Eastern and Western packs were finally going to settle things once and for all, seeing which pack is more dominant to take all the caribou. They met up in a more rocky terrain valley, the wolves staying on their sides of the pack while they bark and growl at their enemies. Winston stood in front of everyone else, overlooking the soon to be battlefield, preparing himself for every possible outcome that may come forth. On the other side, Tony did the same thing, taking his time to find the right moment to attack. Tony looked at Winston, then up at the moon, seeing that the time was up.

"It's the full moon, Winston", Tony said, reminding him that there's no more waiting around.

"I can see that, Tony", Winston said, saying his name threateningly as his eyes showed anger and rage inside them.

"I never did want it to come to this", Tony said.

"But here we are", Winston added.

Then out of no where, Reba and Janice start running between the two packs with squirrels on their backs throwing necklaces around to everyone. Reba and Janice both started yelling out the same phrase over and over.

"Make love, not war, go organic. Make love, not war, go organic", the both of them yelled. But halfway through their speech, someone threw a rock at both their heads, hitting them both and knocking them out. Everyone from both packs looked at the wolf from the Western pack that threw the rocks.

"Fucking hippies", The wolf said as he brushed his paws together, getting the dust off of them from the rocks.

Everyone turned their attention back to the main objection. The enemy.

"I'll give you a choice, Winston. If you and your pack leave, I'll kindly let you go with no one harmed. Or, we'll take the valley", Tony said, letting Winston decide the fate of his pack. But Winston had already made up his mind.

"You'll have the valley after you take it from my cold, dead, Paws", Winston replied, not letting go of his home no matter what.

"So be it. TAKE THE VALLEY!", Tony yelled, commanding his pack to attack.

All the wolves from the Eastern pack ran up to the enemy with their opponent running right back, defending their home no matter what. There were wolves screaming and howling in pain, jaws snapping, necks breaking, blood pouring, violence present.

Back on the train, we have two of our wolves still asleep. Kate and Garth are fast asleep, resting their heads next to each other in a pile of hay. They were snuggled close together, their new found love being exposed to one another a few hours before. It was the best time of their life, both feeling loved and happier than ever because it was a new start for both of them.

The train was still heading towards Kate and Garth's destination, soon the new couple will be home safe and sound. Outside the train we have our feathery friends flying towards the train. They flew towards the open cart, looking inside and surprised to see Kate and Garth sleeping so close together. They were guessing that love had finally found its way into their furry friends. They smiled at the sight of them, knowing that great things will come for them.

Garth started to talk in his sleep, blurting out the randomness that flowed through his dream world.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, log sled, train, howl. Exercise!", Garth said as he turned onto his back and pretended to do push ups.

"Bonjour my furry friend", Marcel said.

"Hamanadawhohawhat?", Garth said weirdly, getting up on all fours quickly.

Marcel and Paddy started to scream, not realizing that they were about to run into a bunch of trees. They yelled loudly, quaking as they dodged all the trees in front of them. They look back inside the cart to see Garth staring angrily at them.

"Can you two be any louder?", Garth asked, mad that they were making so much noise.

"Well if you want to make it a challenge", Paddy replied, not taking it seriously.

"And where is, Kate", Marcel asked. Then looking into the corner and seeing her still sound asleep.

"She's still asleep, please be quiet", Garth said, not wanting them to waker her up.

"Why yes, of course", Marcel said, but as if jinxed, a bridge was just up ahead. They both flew into different directions, yelling loudly as they ducked, maneuvered, and flew their way through all the iron bars that stood in their way.

Marcel and Paddy flew back to the train cart once again, looking inside to see Garth even more angry than last time.

"What are you two doing here anyway?", Garth asked wanting them to cut to the chase.

"Making sure you don't forget the run of the course", Paddy answered.

"Jasper Park is just a few miles up. Make sure not to miss it", Marcel replied.

"Jasper, few miles up. Got it", Garth said confirming everything.

"So what's the word with Kate?", Paddy asked, wondering what their current relationship is like.

"Well to be honest, I think everything's going to work out great", Garth replied, knowing that he's found the one he wants to be with. He may not have realized it until a few hours before, but he's madly in love with Kate. Someone who understands him, laughs with him, and who will love him back.

"Well that's great", Paddy replied, happy for the two. "Anything happen last night that we should know about", Paddy asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on his face.

"No nothing like that", Garth replied. Knowing that it's too early to be thinking about such things like that with Kate.

Right as Garth replied, Marcel and Paddy hit a big sign, Garth cringing at the sight of it, thinking it looked painful. He looked outside the train cart, seeing Marcel and Paddy looking dazed and confused.

"Good luck with all that", Marcel yelled back as the train drove away from the scene.

Before the sign was too far away, he noticed it said "welcome to Jasper". Realizing they were home, he looked over at Kate, remembering what Paddy had brought up about them. Although Garth wasn't one to think about such things like that very much, the thought about mating with Kate made him excited. She was just so beautiful and sexy, and he loved her very much. If that day ever came it sure would make him one happy wolf, but he let the idea slip aside and walked over to Kate and put his muzzle to her forehead, giving it a small kiss as he stared down at her. Even though Garth wishes he could watch her sleep longer. The moonlight reflecting off her fur made her look stunning, but he knew that he had to wake her up. He leaned down towards her ear, nudging the top of her head softly.

"Kate, hey Kate, wake up", Garth whispered in her ear.

Kate slowly opened her eyes, still tired from their long trip to the train from last night. As she opens her eyes all the way, the first thing she sees is Garth staring back at her with a smile on his face. Kate smiles at seeing him, remembering that they had finally confessed their love for each other a few hours before. She got up on all fours and stretched her tired limbs before walking up to Garth. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes as she leaned up and connected her muzzle with his. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked back up at him.

"Good morning, handsome", Kate said happily.

"Good morning, Beautiful", Garth replied with a warm smile.

"So what's going on", Kate asked wondering why he woke her up.

"Well, take a look for yourself", Garth said as he pointed outside the train cart.

Kate looked outside to see the familiar surroundings. She realized that they were home. She smiled even bigger knowing that everything was going to be okay. She could see all her friends and family again, but she was really excited for her and Garth's future together.

"Well, We're home", Kate said plainly.

"Yep, we can finally end this crazy adventure", Garth replied.

"Even though it was crazy, I have to admit I had fun", Kate said, not feeling disappointed in the trip.

"Me too. Plus if we didn't, who knows how things would be between me and you. I'm glad this happened to us, because it made me realize who I want to spend the rest of my life with", Garth said nuzzling Kate's neck affectionately.

"I'm glad we ended up together too", Kate said, turning her head and connecting her muzzle with Garth's for another romantic kiss. They both closed their eyes, savoring the moment they both enjoyed greatly. After a few seconds, Kate opened her eyes, and out of the corner of them she saw something that shocked her. She removed from the kiss and stared out at what she was seeing, Garth feeling confused at what was going on. He looked in the direction Kate was looking in and saw what she was witnessing. The two packs were attacking each other. Claws slashing through the air, bodies being thrown to the ground, jaws threatening its opponent, and growls being screamed into the night sky.

Kate and Garth couldn't believe their eyes. They knew they had to go and stop everything before it was too late. They jumped out of the train cart and ran in the direction of the battle.

(The Battle)

Eve, Winston, Lilly, and Humphrey had their backs up against the wall with no where to go, and five wolves blocking their escape. Winston was too weak from his old age to fight anymore. Eve was crazy, but she couldn't find the strength inside her to fight off everyone. Humphrey and Lilly didn't know how to defend themselves, being Omegas they didn't know how to fight. Humphrey kept Lilly behind him, making anyone who wanted to hurt her have to get through him first.

Lilly was scared, and she still had so many things she wanted to do. She was debating on telling Humphrey something she's been believing for a while. As bad as the time was, she couldn't help but feel selfish if she didn't tell him. She finally decided what to do. If her last words were going to be anything, it was going to be these. With every bit of confidence she had, she looked up at him and prepared herself to tell him the truth.

"Humphrey", Lilly called.

"Yes, Lilly?", Humphrey asked.

"I love you more than anything, and I know this is a bad time but. I think I might be pregnant"

"WHAT!", Humphrey, Winston, and Eve all replied looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was going to tell you all eventually, but that was until all this started", Lilly said feeling bad about herself.

"It's okay, Lils I forgive you", Eve replied being an understanding parent. "BUT IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE YOUR BOTH IN SO MUCH TROUBLE", Eve yelled crazily.

The four wolves waited for their fate by the enemy, pinned completely back to the side of the rock walls, unable to find an exit. They all came together into one last family hug, wanting to die in each others embrace before their lives are taken.

As the enemy wolves enclosed on them further, they were only a few feet away, and even closer to striking at them with no holding back. Humphrey held onto Lilly, not letting go. Lilly kept her head under his chin, feeling his presence for possibly the last time.

"I love you, Lilly", Humphrey said.

"I love you too, Humphrey", Lilly replied.

The enemy wolves got into attack position, baring their teeth and letting out threatening growls. As they were about to strike, the biggest surprise happened.

"EVERYONE STOP", Tony yelled.

Every wolf from Eastern and Western looked up at Tony confused at why he would want everyone to stop, especially since he wanted to go to war in the first place. Winston looked up over the ridge and saw what he's been looking for a long time. His daughter Kate had finally returned, along with Tony's son Garth. Winston and Eve ran towards their daughter as Kate ran down to greet her parents. Joy ran through their hearts, happy to see their loved ones once again. Eve was the first to reach Kate and gave her the biggest hug of all, smothering Kate in a million welcome back kisses. Kate tried to escape her moms embrace feeling very awkward from all the affection, but couldn't seem to budge.

"Um, mom you can let go now", Kate said as she wiggled and pushed against her mother to get free of her grasp, but to still to no success.

"Please don't leave me again, Kate", Eve pleaded, not wanting to loose her girl again.

"I won't mom, now please let me go, I think my stomach just got relocated too", Kate said finally breaking free from her mom, taking deep breaths of air as if just surfacing from underwater.

Her father came up, over filled with joy to see his beautiful daughter back home unharmed. He went up and gave Kate a hug.

"It's good to have you home Kate", Winston said, glad to have his family whole again.

"It's good to be home", Kate replied, feeling loved and missed.

Finally Lilly walked up and gave Kate a hug. Kate missed her sister so very much, glad she was able to return and see her and everyone else.

"Where have you been this whole time", Winston asked, wondering where Kate could have possibly been.

"We were in Idaho", Kate replied.

"In Idaho? What were you doing there?", Winston asked.

"Well on the night of the moonlight howl, humans relocated us to another park", Kate said.

"My goodness, what for", Eve asked worried.

Garth walked up to answer that question.

"Well we were supposed to repopulate", Garth answered, not knowing the consequences of what he had just said. He suddenly realized who he just said that in front of and braced for impact as Eve jumped up at him, nocking him onto his back and pushing down on his throat. All Eve felt was rage towards Garth for what she had just heard, snarling and bearing her teeth as she continued to choke Garth.

"Wait, Mom stop. We didn't repopulate. Garth helped us get home", Kate said, wanting her mom to get off him.

Eve let out a bark realizing that Garth was innocent. She let go of his neck and got off him, helping him up onto his feet.

"Oh. Well that was sweet of him", Eve said as she brushed off his fur a little bit. Garth taking deep breaths as he saw spots before his eyes.

"In fact. Garth not only helped me get home, he helped me realize that everything is going to be okay", Kate said as she walked up to Garth, looking him in the eyes with a smile on her face. Him looking back with a smile on his face as well.

"Wait, what do you mean", Eve asked, not fully understanding everything.

Right as Eve said that, Kate and Garth locked muzzles, sharing a passionate kiss in front of every wolf in the area. You could hear people howling in joy and Cheering for them, happy to see the new loving couple. Eve stared with wide eyes at what she was seeing. Her daughter kissing this wolf from a different pack, the wolf that she's being forced to marry. Eve didn't know to either feel happy for Kate, or feel worried. Eve wanted her daughter to grow up and be a great pack leader, to become very strong, to be very well treated and loved. So of course she was happy that Kate found someone to be with, but to Garth. Someone she was forced to marry rather she wanted to or not. It just seemed weird. But as a loving, caring mother for both her daughters, she did her best to understand Kate's love for Garth. But she still didn't trust him. Not yet.

Kate and Garth finally removed from the kiss, looking around to see everyone cheering and howling them on. Tony walked up to them with a smile on his face, coughing a couple times as he prepared to talk. Garth could notice the proudness in his father's eyes, Readying himself for what Tony had to say to him.

"Garth I'm very proud of you. You've not only proved to yourself that you're ready to move on with your life, but you've proved to me that you'll make a great pack leader. The leader of both Eastern and Western wolves. I know that I can now retire feeling relaxed and at ease", Tony said, meaning everything that he had just told Garth.

Garth felt as if he had just received a medal for the best son in the world award. No words could describe how great he felt about himself after hearing those words come out of his fathers mouth in a sentence like that.

"So does this mean what I think it means", Winston asked stepping foreword.

Kate and Garth looked at each other, knowing exactly what Winston was asking. They both grinned and looked at Winston who was now standing by Tony.

"Yes. We will get married. And unite the packs!", Kate yelled for everyone to hear.

All the wolves from the Eastern and Western packs started to howl and dance around in celebration of the new couple, happy that they can finally put behind everything. There will be plenty of caribou for everyone.

Winston looked at Tony and gave him a small nod. Tony gave a small nod back, realizing that they have just become allies. Tony and his pack began to walk back to their territory for the night, getting some rest for the big day in the morning, and for the first time in a while, everyone can sleep peacefully. Garth went back up to Kate to say goodnight before heading back to his den.

"Get some rest beautiful, because tomorrow's our big day", Garth said, wishing that he could spend the rest of the night with her, but knew that he himself needed some rest as well.

"You too, Garth. I can't wait to finally be yours. I love you", Kate said.

"I love you too, Kate", Garth said, as they both leaned in for one last kiss. They both pulled away after a few seconds, and Garth ran to catch up with his pack to rest up for the day he will never forget. Once Garth left the area, everyone in the Western pack surrounded Kate, congratulating her on her soon to be mate. Kate and all her friends walked off to enjoy some girl time, while everyone else went back to their dens, and got some much needed sleep.

_Well that's all that Uncle Pack has for you right now. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I've finally came up with a great way to write chapters. Everyday I have to write 300 words or more until the chapter has reached its ending. So far it works out great :D Anyway this story is just about finished. After this it's onto the sequel WOO HOO. I hope you're all as excited as I am. CAUSE I'M PUMPED. Well I should have the next chapter up soon. After this week and a few days next week, it'll be summer vacation. Also this Saturday (June 8)is my birthday which means parta people. Please review if you get the chance, if I forgot anything I'll edit this as soon as I can and enjoy the rest of your day everyone. See ya round da site :P_


	11. Chapter 10 Lust and Envy Are My Sins

_**I don't know why, but I feel as if this is a new chapter for RWWAF. Please tell me in not crazy. Please 0_0 lol just messing with ya. Okay here it is everyone. Chapter 10. The first chapter I finished writing after turning 16 last Saturday. Here we go RWWAF Chapter 10 let's do this shit. You may now read and enjoy :)**_

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying?_

~Shaun Morgan ~Seether ~Fine Again

Chapter 10. Lust and Envy Are My Sins

Today was probably one of the most beautiful days of the year. The sun was shinning bright over Jasper, the rays seeping into the ground and warming up the Earth's surface. There was not a cloud in the sky, there was no reason for any cloud to be over anyone's head on a day like this. It was overall the perfect day for two very important wolves. Kate was standing on the ledge of the pack leaders den, overlooking the valley where her special event will be taking place. Kate stared down at all the wolves who were waiting, noticing that everyone from both packs would be there. She became kind of nervous, thinking about how she could embarrass herself in front of everyone. She shook off the feeling realizing what could possibly go wrong. Kate heard someone walking up behind her and turned around to see Lilly walking up the slope with a pinecone in her mouth.

"I found one", Lilly mumbled from the pinecone still in her mouth.

Kate smiled and turned back around and looked out at the valley. Lilly came up and started brushing Kate's fur with the pinecone, untangling all her knots and straightening out her fur and making her look stunning. After not talking to Lilly for a few days, Kate decided to make small talk with her to catch up on things.

"So how were things here while I was gone?", Kate asked, wondering if she missed anything big.

"Well, with you gone everyone of course was worried about you a lot. The Eastern pack threatened us the following morning. I didn't really focus on any of that to be honest", Lilly replied in a bit of a mumble, not going into huge details.

"What were you focusing on?", Kate asked, wondering what her sister was focusing on while she was gone. Lilly spit out the pinecone and smiled, knowing exactly what all her attention went to. Kate looked at her with a sly smile, really wondering what it could be.

"Well if you haven't heard, on the night that you disappeared, I hooked up with someone", Lilly said with a big smile from knowing how special that wolf is to her.

Kate looked at Lilly with a surprised face, not expecting her little sister to hook up with someone. Not that Kate thought Lilly was unattractive, Kate knew that Lilly was very attractive and cute and beautiful. But she was surprised because she knows Lilly is very shy around other wolves. Kate was curious now as to who Lilly was with while Lilly was curious as to how Kate would react when she told her who.

"Humphrey and I are dating now", Lilly giggled as she smiled widely thinking about him.

Kate's face looked even more surprised. Kate knew Humphrey and Lilly were great friends, but that's all she really ever saw them as. But now hearing that they were together and how Humphrey is the one taking care of her, it makes her feel good that they are a couple, because Kate knows that Humphrey will take good care of Lilly as best as he can. Kate's face turned into a happy one, glad that her sister has found someone special.

"I'm really happy for you two, Lils. I hope he makes you happy", Kate said feeling proud of her younger sister.

"Thanks, sis. He means the world to me", Lilly said still thinking about him and how nice, sweet and caring he is to her.

Kate put on a sly smile, thinking about all the new questions to ask her sister now.

"Have you guys kissed?", Kate asked not feeling nervous for asking a small question like that.

"Yes", Lilly replied with a small blush.

"What about making out? Have you two made out", Kate asked with a giggle, going further with the questions.

"A few times, yes", Lilly replied blushing just a little bit more, just trying to answer as straight forward as she could.

Kate was about to ask the question of all questions, hoping she wasn't about to go too far.

"Have you two, you know. Done anything?", Kate asked wondering just how far her sister has gone.

Lilly just froze in her spot speechless, not expecting her sister to bring up that kind of question. Her face turned completely pink, not knowing how she should respond to that. Kate looked at her and noticed how she was reacting to the question, actually thinking just how far Lilly has gone.

"Well?", Kate asked waiting for an answer.

Lilly just stood there, shuffling her paws, shaking nervously, thinking about how to answer. She couldn't lie to her sister, it's not part of her nature, but how does she tell her about it without feeling completely awkward?

"Um, yes, no, maybe", Lilly said nervously as she giggled, looking away from Kate embarrassed.

"Wait. Did you go all the way yet?", Kate asked, now completely interested in hearing this.

"Uhhh, yes. Ha ha", Lilly giggled innocently.

Kate's jaw dropped and her eyes widened from what she just heard, not believing what Lilly was telling her.

"Lilly, I'm surprised", Kate said shocked, realizing that her younger sister lost her virginity before she did.

"Well the moment just seemed right and it just sort of happened", Lilly said growing more pink.

"Do mom and dad know", Kate asked.

"Horribly yes", Lilly replied worried. "I really hope they don't get mad at Humphrey. I just want everything to work out", Lilly said wishing that everything ends up being ok.

"I'm sure everything will be fine", Kate said reassuring that Humphrey will be fine.

"You're right. Mom wouldn't go that far I'm sure", Lilly said realizing her mom isn't a complete psychopath. Lilly didn't think she should tell Kate about the possibility of being pregnant just in case she really isn't. If Lilly really is pregnant, She'll tell Kate when the time is right.

"Soo, did it feel good?", Kate asked as she giggled, going into detailed questions

Lilly giggled, remembering back to the day her and Humphrey mated. Remembering every feeling that rushed through her head when he was inside her.

"It was the most amazing feeling that I've ever had", Lilly said, not regretting any of it. In fact the thought of it was starting to make her feel a bit moist down below. Knowing this was not the time for "messing around", she decided to change the subject.

"Anyway are you and Garth really in love?", Lilly asked, thinking its weird that a forced couple would really have feelings like that for each other.

"I know it sounds kind of weird, but the truth is yes we are. At first I expected nothing special, but after spending these last few days with him, you really start to take a liking to him. He's actually very nice and interesting", Kate said meaning everything she just said about him.

"I'm glad things are working out between you two. You guys look really cute together", Lilly said supporting her sisters decision.

"Thanks, Lils", Kate said feeling good about herself.

"Hey Girls", a voice called out.

Kate and Lilly turned their attention towards the slope to see Humphrey walking towards them.

"Humphrey!", Lilly yelled excitingly as she quickly walked up to him and rubbed her nose on his.

Kate stared at the two, remembering what her and Lilly were discussing a few moments ago, blushing a small bit from the thought of those two getting it on with each other. Although the thought disturbed her a whole lot, she felt happy for them as well. That to her was true love standing right in front of her, the same kind of love she felt for Garth. Today was their day and hell to anyone that dares stand in her way. She was ready to start her new life as a mate, and the new pack leader.

"Okay guys, I'm ready", Kate said with confidence, knowing that this is what she wants.

"Oh, before you go, I thought you might like this", Humphrey said as he scratched out a flower from his back fur and placed it on Kate's ear. "There you go", Humphrey said pleased with his idea.

"You are so creative, Humphrey", Lilly said nuzzling her lover.

"And you're so cute", Humphrey replied with a compliment nuzzling his lover back.

"Alright you two, I better get going", Kate said as she began to walk down the slope and towards the valley.

"We better get going too, babe", Lilly said, suggesting they get there before the wedding starts.

"Good idea", Humphrey said, and him and Lilly began to walk happily down to the valley together.

As they continued their way down, Lilly couldn't help but feel a small bit envious of her older sister. Kate getting married. Marriage is what makes your relationship official, saying that you love each other for life. Her and Humphrey already love each other for life, but why does she feel like something is missing. Before she was able to finish processing everything in her head, they had arrived in the valley where the wedding will soon commence.

Garth waited patiently on one side of the rock slab while the rest of the Eastern wolves waited behind him. Tony sat down by Winston and Eve, receiving a nod from Winston in respect. Garth just stood there waiting for his bride to show up, hoping that at some point she will.

After waiting another few seconds, everyone noticed Kate walking through the valley, looking as if she had done a little something more to herself. Her fur shinning like a diamond, her hair fur flowing majestically in the air, and that flower that Humphrey gave her made everything just go together perfectly. It left all the single guy wolves from both packs jealous of Garth. As Kate walked up to him, all he could do was admire Kate's beauty. Her perfect curves, how her fur color complemented her eyes, she was just completely perfect in Garth's eyes.

Kate finally made it in front of Garth, smiling wide, happy to see him.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to freshen up a tad bit", Kate said waving her hair, showing off her natural beauty.

"Kate, you look, you look, amazing", Garth said, stunned at how great she looks.

"Thanks. You too", Kate said noticing how nice Garth looks. She could tell he spent some time getting out the dirt from his fur, and she noticed his head fur a little more neatly styled.

Garth just smiled, happy to hear that she liked how he looked. It's one thing to look good on just any day, but on your wedding, it's a must. They both stared into the others eyes, seeing that they were both ready. As if they were both thinking the same thing, they leaned in to each other and smelled the others scent. Kate started to remember her dream that one time on that truck ride, the dream feeling very close as to what was happening to her right now.

They both leaned in for the nibble on the ear, gently biting into each others to not hurt the other. Now finally, they both pulled away, then slowly started leaning close to one another. They closed their eyes, waiting for the moment their noses will touch. After a few seconds their noses made contact, rubbing them together in joy, and finishing it off with a kiss. They removed after a few seconds and gave each other the biggest hug ever, nuzzling one another affectionately. Everyone cheered and howled and danced with joy, glad that they could put the whole Western and Northern pack problem behind them. The packs were united, and a new couple to celebrate for.

After the marriage was over, everyone just started to hang out and chat with their new allies, getting to meet the ones they considered enemies for so long. All that anger, all that hatred, and all that pain was put behind, let go of to move on from that time of life, and start over to become something better. Kate and Garth continued to get compliments and receive congrats from other wolves, feeling like the best couple ever. Kate walked up to her parents only to be received with a hug from her mom.

"Ohhhh we are so happy for you, Kate. Me and your dad are very proud of what you've accomplished", Eve said as she let go of her daughter.

"Yes, Kate. We couldn't feel anymore happy than we are now. Me and your mother will be able to retire in peace, and are excited to see what else you can accomplish as the new pack leaders", Winston said meaning everything.

"Thank you soo much, guys. I promise not to let either of you down", Kate said with confidence, believing her and Garth are going to make great leaders one day.

Garth's father, Tony approached him to say a few words.

"Well, Son. I'm happy for you and your new mate, but remember. It's going to be hard to keep everyone happy as male pack leader. Sometimes even your own mate. So don't take your leadership or relationship for granted, you need everyone else as much as they need you", Tony said wisely, giving his son advice on how to be a better leader.

"Thanks, dad. And I know what will be best for the pack", Garth replied.

Tony gave a small smile, glad to hear that his son will do the right thing. He walked away to attend other matters for the time being. Kate and Garth walked away to spend the rest of their day alone, hoping to finally have some peace and quiet. Humphrey and Lilly walked up to Winston and Eve to make small talk, feeling like there was a need to do so.

"So how does it feel to have your first daughter married?", Humphrey asked them.

"Well it's a little nerve racking at first, knowing that the little girl you once knew and raised is all grown up, ready to move on with her life. It's tough on us old wolves, but we have to come to accept that that's just how things work", Winston replied.

Humphrey just kind of nodded in confirmation, understanding what a parent has to go through to let their children go.

"Speaking of this subject matter, don't think that either of us have forgotten what you told us last night, about the possibility of Lilly being pregnant", Eve said with an angry expression on her face as she looked at the two young wolves.

Humphrey and Lilly started feeling a bit embarrassed, and a bit terrified at what Eve will do to them.

"Have you two been doing anything "sexually" that I should know about?", Eve asked, wanting to hear an answer.

"Uhhhh, ummmmm, welllllll, ehhhh", They both mumbled, not knowing how to respond, scared at how she'll respond if they straight up told her about what they did.

"WELL!", Eve yelled getting even more mad.

Lilly looked at Humphrey, feeling like the jig is already up.

"Let's just confess, she already knows too much", Lilly whispered.

She looked up at her mom, ready to take what her mom has to say.

"Mom, dad", Lilly said swallowing hard and almost chocking on her own words from all the stress it's taking to talk. "Me and Humphrey mated".

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!", Eve yelled loudly as fire burned in her eyes with the biggest rage in her life, ready to tear Humphrey limb from limb.

Everyone from both packs turned their attention to Eve, seeing what she was screaming about.

"Humphrey, give me one good reason why I shouldn't come over and use your guts as jump rope", Eve asked, seconds away from seriously hurting or even killing Humphrey.

"Because I know that deep inside you're just a sweet, innocent and loving she wolf", Humphrey said with a wide smile, trying to be convincing.

Eve lifted up her right paw, unsheathing her razor sharp claws and her eyes turned demon red.

"Mommy", Humphrey said in a childish voice as he rapped his arms around his body to try and protect himself.

"Mom, wait!", Lilly yelled, wanting her mom to stop before she hurts the love of her life.

"Honey, please don't", Winston said as he stepped in front of Eve. "I know you're mad, dear, but please hear me out. This is not how we should solve this. We need to talk about this, like civilized wolves. Please", Winston said, defending Humphrey.

Eve thought about it in her head for a little bit. She put down her paw in defeat.

"I guess you're right. This is a time for reason, not violence", Eve said, ready to settle this problem without body parts being thrown everywhere.

Humphrey uncovered his arms from himself, and Lilly and Winston let out a sigh of relief. Lilly walked up and hugged Humphrey, holding him close in her caring arms and nuzzling him lovingly.

Although Eve was no longer going to hurt Humphrey, that doesn't mean she's okay with everything yet. She looked at the young couple, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"Now. What do you two plan on doing now? I mean you're not married, you don't know the responsibilities of being a parent yet, how do you plan on making things work?", Eve asked, wanting to hear their idea on how to make things right.

"Listen, guys. I know we did things a bit early, but I have an idea on how to make everything okay", Humphrey said, ready to make things right.

"And how's That?", Eve asked.

Humphrey looked at Lilly, looking into her beautiful, violet eyes. She looked at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Lilly, these last few days have been the most amazing times of my life, and I'm so happy we got to spend this time together as a couple. You've made me more happy than anyone, and there's no one else I'd rather want to spend my time with in the future", Humphrey said, meaning everything he had just confessed.

He got down lower, not loosing eye contact with her for one second. Lilly gasped at what was just happening, not believing her eyes and ears.

"Lilly. Will you marry me?"

_**HOLY FREAKIN SHIT, I bet that's the biggest cliffhanger you've seen in a while. Either way, this part of the story is over. It's time to rip out of my skull, THE SEQUEL. I know you've been waiting for it, and you shall receive it. In a few weeks. Not yet lol. So try to keep your sanity until the next update, and pray that it won't take long, cause I have no idea lol. Well since this is in a way an end, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has continued to give me hope and support to write such a great story. Special thanks to Twan Apprentice, Emperor Sushi, The Illiterate Authors, AlexTheHeroticMaggot(If that's what he still goes by), Dax, Lost and Forever Dammed, Black Rock Coffee, and Warswitch from Xbox live, for all the help and great support, plus a lot of inspiration that helped me write this. Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone else specific. If I forgot to mention you than sorry and thank you as well for your significance in my life and my story. You've all been great people and I shall get back to you all soon. Oh by the way. IT'S SUMMER :D no school. I'll be taking Bass lessons this summer to get better and hopefully come up with some more material. Well I guess I'll let you go. The sequel is coming very soon. If I forgot to say something or made a typo of some sort, then I'll edit this as soon as I can. Please review and PM me if you got any questions and/or comments. Have a fabulous day, and I will see you around the site \m/**_


End file.
